Dziesięć przykazań
by El-nalesniko
Summary: Shit happens - Eren zostaje uwięziony w świecie ponad tysiąc lat do przodu, podczas gdy kapral wciąż gnije w uniwersum zdominowanym przez Tytanów. Czy jeszcze kiedyś się odnajdą? / (M za niecenzuralne słownictwo, krwawe sceny itd.) /Spokojnie, poprawię jedynkę. Albo odgryzę sobie obydwie dłonie. Och, zaraz, czekajcie... /Brak sił na kontynuację, dobranoc./
1. Chapter 1

**Okej. Biere ten rozdział jako niezakończony, bo mam nadzieję zrobić z tego dłuższą historię. Zapewne znajdzie się tu kilka niejasności bądź bezsensownych błędów i proszę o wybaczenie. Pewne rzeczy odmieniam tak, a nie inaczej (chociażby problem z imionami, to jest pradawna czarna magia i zauważyłam, że nie, nie tylko ja mam z tym problem, więc jak większa część osób lecę po fonetyce). Uwagi i kopanie w dupę mile widziane.**

* * *

Eksperyment miał trwać nie więcej niż trzy godziny. Nikt nie przewidywał, że potrwa dłużej niż do dziesiątej, tymczasem operacja przeciągała się w nieskończoność, a przywrócenie trzeźwości umysłu brązowowłosego młodziana stało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Kwestią czasu było, nim niebo okryło się płaszczem czerwieni i purpur, zaś silny wiatr pogonił chmury na wschód, wygrywając pojedyncze nuty pomiędzy rykami rozwścieczonego tytana. Plac zamkowy drżał pod ciężarem piętnastometrowej bestii, pragnącej strzaskać cały oddział zwiadowców, usiłujący wymyślić cokolwiek, byleby nie odbierać piętnastolatkowi życia. Wszelkie próby przemówienia do rozsądku chłopca, przebywającego wewnątrz zbitej góry mięśni, spełzły na niczym.

Eren był daleko. Za daleko. Przechadzał się ulicami miasta w świecie bez okrucieństwa, bez strachu na każdym kroku. Świecie nieznanym, nieodkrytym, tak zwariowanym i groteskowym, że nie sposób było się nadziwić. Miał ochotę już na zawsze opuścić krwawe uniwersum, nie oglądając się za siebie. Tutaj miał dom, kochającą rodzinę i przyjaciół. Nie musiał ich widzieć, po prostu to czuł. Zewsząd otaczały go karykaturalne budowle i symbole, skrzące się tysiącami barw i świateł. W tym świecie spokój i radość były niemalże namacalne, rozbijając się pomiędzy zatłoczonymi ulicami przedziwnego grodu. I śnieg, mój boże, Eren tak dawno nie widział śniegu! Z szerokim uśmiechem patrzył na gromady dzieci, przewalające się przez srebrnoszary deptak, przykryty białym puchem. Spojrzał w górę, pragnąc utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że to nie jest kolejne, sielankowe urojenie.

Czuł, jak pojedyncze, białe płatki opadają na jego twarz i włosy, roztapiając się pod wpływem gorącego ciała i tym samym tworząc cienkie, kryształowe strużki, migoczące w blasku zachodzącego słońca tysiącem odcieni czerwieni i pomarańczy. Oddychał głęboko i miarowo, wciągając do płuc mroźne, rześkie powietrze, wraz z wydechem zamieniane w kłęby pary, rozpływające się w powietrzu niczym rozpalone zwłoki gigantów z którymi zwykł walczyć. Nastolatek pragnął, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, bacznie badając każdy szczegół parą szmaragdowych oczu, odbijających kontrastowe barwy nieboskłonu, jakoby niezmącona tafla oceanu. Jednakże czuł pustkę, wśród utopijnej rzeczywistości nie potrafił dopasować brakującego elementu układanki, na siłę starając się dobrać niepasujący kształt. Im bardziej łamał sobie nad tym głowę, tym dalej był od rozwiązania. Na dodatek ciche szepty imienia młodzieńca odbijały się echem w jego umyśle, rozszczepiając zdrowy rozsądek na szorstkie odłamy szaleństwa.

– Levi! – wrzasnęła zdruzgotana Hanji, nie potrafiąc w żaden sposób zatrzymać pędzącego mężczyzny. Jedyne, co mogła uczynić sekundę przed tragedią, to wpleść palce w kasztanowe kosmyki i opaść na kolana w akcie rozpaczy, obserwując ostatnie chwile Jaegera.

Może poczekałby jeszcze moment, zastanowiłby się, przemyślał swoją decyzję, gdyby nie fakt, że to bydlę – tak, bydlę, bo Erena nie można było w tym momencie nazwać człowiekiem – nie zbliżyłby się do Armina, łapiąc go w garść i miażdżąc drobne ciało. Oddział z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak chłopiec topi się w męczarniach, czując łamanie każdej, nawet najdrobniejszej kostki, rwanie każdego ścięgna czy mięśnia. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, dając na swoich strunach głosowych przerażający koncert, rozchodzący się echem po całej posesji. Cierpienie było nie do zniesienia, mozolnie pełzając po całej powłoce kłującym bólem, przypominającym przeszycie tysiącem ostrzy wbitych w każdy milimetr delikatnej powierzchni. Jednak w środku było gorzej. Na deskach tego teatru pękające wnętrzności grały końcowe akty barbarzyńskiego dramatu, trwającego zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund. Szkarłat spłynął ze zsiniałych ust miniaturowym wodospadem, kończąc katusze młodzieńca.

Kapral nie potrafił dłużej patrzeć na powyginane w agonii zwłoki blondyna, przypominającego teraz groteskowy fresk w stonowanych barwach. Jednym skokiem pokonał odległość dzielącą go od bruku do karku bestii, rżnąc na tyle głęboko, na ile pozwalała mu siła. Czuł jak stalowe ostrze bez problemu pokonuje napięte mięśnie, obficie obryzgując go gorącą posoką, tryskającą strumieniem z otwierającej się rany. „Wybacz, Eren." wyszeptał, dostrzegając rozszarpane plecy młodego zwiadowcy. Nie było szans, że przeżyje.

Levi zsunął się na glebę wraz ze ścierwem tytana, dumnie stawiając kroki na kamienną powierzchnię. Bez słowa minął drużynę, nie zwracając uwagi na zawodzenia Mikasy, pragnącej w tamtym momencie rozgromić go wzrokiem. Czuł na swoich plecach lawinę piorunów, ciągnących go za nogi do świeżo wykopanego grobu. Nie mógł się złamać. Nie teraz. Nie w tej chwili. Nie, gdy wszyscy patrzą na najsilniejszego człowieka ludzkości, niepokonanego kaprala Levi'a.

Nim całkowicie opadnie z sił, zniknie w ciemności zamkowego holu i skieruje się do swojego pokoju – to obrał sobie za cel i tego planu się trzymał. Wraz z przekroczeniem progu budowli każdy kolejny ruch sprawiał mu coraz większą trudność, jak gdyby silne dłonie martwej armii trzymały go za kończyny w żelaznym uścisku. Jego czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Pomimo wszystkich uczuć ściśniętych w malutkim naczyniu wiedział, że jest potrzebny tu, po tej stronie i musi walczyć, póki synowie Adama i Ewy nie zedrą kajdan, założonych przez obrzydliwe kreatury.

Zacisnął długie, szczupłe palce na stalowej klamce, wyczuwając pod wrażliwymi opuszkami starannie wyżłobione ornamenty florystyczne, po czym z trudem skierował ją w kierunku podłogi. Jeszcze przez moment toczył pojedynek z dębową taflą, by w końcu przekroczyć próg własnego raju. Moment później jego skrzydła wolności zostały brutalnie podcięte.

Przylgnął do drzwi, czując stłumiony chrzęst pojedynczych kręgów, przeskakujących boleśnie o twardą powierzchnię, po czym zsunął się w dół, wprost na lodowatą posadzkę z ciasno ułożonych, matowych kamieni w różnych odcieniach szarości. Myśl o ohydnym brudzie, ciele zalepionym potem i posoką było nie do zniesienia i zapewne gdyby nogi w tym momencie nie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, zanurzyłby się w wannie zimnej wody po sam czubek głowy. Krucze włosy nieprzyjemnie przylgnęły do porcelanowego lica, skrytego pomiędzy kolanami mężczyzny, zaś mokra koszula szeleściła przy każdym oddechu.

– Eren, o boże, Eren, dlaczego mój Eren? – szeptał raz po raz, pozwalając łzom na drążenie wzorów w chłodnej twarzy.

* * *

W pewnym momencie brunet poczuł ból pleców tak nieznośny i przeszywający, że zgiął się wpół, kuląc się na zaśnieżonym placu. Przypominał teraz konające zwierzę, wijące się na podłodze w dokuczliwych spazmach, bełkocząc przekleństwa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Z każdą kolejną chwilą rejestrował coraz mniej, z trudem dostrzegając gromadkę dzieci, zbliżających się w jego stronę. Zaciskał pięści na przemian, raz lewą, raz prawą, zdzierając do krwi paznokcie o betonowe płyty, zostawiając na nich wąskie, czerwone smugi.

– Tamara, zawołaj matkę! – zakrzyknęła jakaś czerwono-czarna plama do nieco mniejszej, zielono-niebieskiej plamy. – Zanim przyjdzie milicja.

Eren przymknął powieki, starając się opanować wariujący żołądek, zbliżający się do zwrócenia bliżej nieokreślonej zawartości. Nie potrafił skupić się na słowach dziecka, a tym bardziej zastanowić się nad ich znaczeniem. Jego ucho łowiło coraz to nowe, przedziwne świsty ponad głową, a wokół rozlegał się huk silników i mieszanina języków, których nigdy w życiu nie słyszał. Milion pytań rzucało się na niego ze zdwojoną siłą, odbijając się od kruchego ciała i tłukąc o twarde podłoże, pozostając bez odpowiedzi.

– Hej, nic ci nie jest? – Ten sam głos dotarł do niego z oddali i przez chwilę brunetowi zdawało się, że ten wysoki, dziewczęcy pisk dochodzi gdzieś z piekielnych otchłani, podszeptując herezje ukryte pomiędzy wierszami. Usilnie starał się coś odpowiedzieć, jednakże jego próby skończyły się na kilku niezrozumiałych słowach, wymamrotanych pod nosem i jedyne, co można było wyłapać pośród niewyraźnej paplaniny to „kapral Levi".

– Hej, hej, nie zasypiaj! – krzyknęła dziewczynka, chaotycznie nim potrząsając.

Ciemność, znów ciemność, lodowata i nieprzenikniona…

_Kapralu, jak mam wrócić? _

Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Do świadomości Erena powoli zaczęły docierać pojedyncze bodźcie, poczynając od cichych pojękiwań drewnianej podłogi pod czyimiś stopami nieopodal łóżka. Właśnie, łóżko! Nim zielone oczy zdążyły przywitać się z rażącym słońcem, spostrzegł, że leży w wygodnym, ciepłym łóżku, zanurzony w oceanie miękkiej pościeli. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia ile czasu minęło. Godzina, dwie, dzień?

– Och, ocknąłeś się – mruknął znajomy, męski głos i Eren za cholerę nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należy, zanim nie odwrócił głowy w bok. – Dzieci sąsiadki przyniosły cię do nas wczoraj wieczorem.

Na krześle usytuowanym tuż obok posłania, dostrzegł twarz przyjaciela. Jasne włosy w kolorze miodowego blondu były równo przycięte na wysokości podbródka, modelując okrągłą twarzyczkę. Młodzieniec pociągnął kilka razy zadartym nosem, wbijając błyszczące, jasnoniebieskie oczy w podłogę. Ostre, słoneczne promienie gładziły tylko część jego twarzy, tworząc modelunek światłocieniowy w bardzo malarski sposób. Wyglądał jak anioł w jednej z tych książeczek dla dzieci.

– Armin? – zapytał ciemnowłosy nastolatek, jak gdyby nie wierząc własnym zmysłom. – Gdzie wszyscy się podziali? Gdzie Mikasa, Hanji, Levi?

– Skąd znasz moje imię? – wypalił nagle blondyn, przebijając tym samym serce Erena zaostrzonym prętem.

– Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, do ciężkiej cholery! Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! – krzyknął zrozpaczony brunet. – Znamy się od dzieciństwa, byliśmy razem w armii…

– Na pewno nie uderzyłeś się w głowę zbyt mocno? – wtrącił Armin, unosząc pytająco brew. – Bredzisz jak potłuczony.

– Co jest, do cholery?! – Eren czuł się jak wariat, który przed sekundą uciekł z zakładu i nie potrafił dostosować się do społeczeństwa. Cała sytuacja stała się tak zawiła i niezrozumiała, że miał ochotę uderzyć głową o ścianę, chcąc ocknąć się z nieprzyjemnego snu. Miało być pięknie i spokojnie, a teraz los po raz kolejny kopnął go w brzuch, fundując serię przykrych wydarzeń i mógłby się zastanowić, czy aby na pewno ten świat jest lepszy od trzech murów odgradzających społeczeństwo od krwiożerczych bestii. – Gdzie ja jestem? Który mamy rok?

– Skąd ty się urwałeś, człowieku? Jest rok tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziesty i jesteśmy w Berlinie. Trwa druga wojna światowa, a ty nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy?!

Młodzieńca wmurowało. Gdzie, co, jaki Berlin? Jaka woja światowa?! I dlaczego nagle przeskoczył w czasie ponad tysiąc pierdolonych lat?! Złapał się za głowę, powtarzając sobie w kółko, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Ponownie czuł się niedobrze, jakby jego wnętrzności były obwiązane grubym chropowatym sznurem i za wszelką cenę starały się wyswobodzić poprzez bolesne skurcze. Miał ochotę zwymiotować przed siebie, nie zważając na czystą pościel. Nie potrafił pojąć, co się dzieje, zbyt wiele informacji przepływało rzekami jego duszy, wylewając się na boki i tworząc wiosenne rozlewiska – pomniejsze plamy rozrzucone w pewnych odległościach od siebie, wymieszane ze sobą, nie zdolne do ponownego połączenia.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Obraz ponownie zawirował mu przed oczami, tym razem pozbawiając przytomności szybciej niźli by się tego spodziewał. Kończyny po kolei odmawiały posłuszeństwa, ciągnąc bezwładne ciało na puchatą pościel. Nie śnił. Zwyczajnie padł jak długi, zatapiając się w czerni na długie godziny, słysząc jedynie cichy szept ukochanego głosu, dobiegającego z bardzo daleka i Eren wiedział, że musi się tam dostać za wszelką cenę.

* * *

Tamtego dnia noc zarzuciła na sklepienie pelerynę przyozdobioną czarnymi chmurami, zasłaniającymi liczne konstelacje i srebrzysty księżyc. Silny wiatr rozbijał się o mury dziedzińca, świszcząc złowrogo przy każdym podmuchu. Wyginał gałęzie drzew do samej ziemi, rwąc i łamiąc najsłabsze z nich przy akompaniamencie grzmotów i błyskawic, jednak warunki atmosferyczne nie przeszkadzały, a może wręcz dopisywały rozmyślaniom.

Raptem jasny błysk przeciął czarne jak heban niebo, rozświetlając sylwetkę mężczyzny, wpatrującego się w ziemię pod stopami. Niesprzyjająca pogoda koiła jego rozszalałe zmysły, otulając wiotkimi ramionami jakoby jedwabną chustą. Stukot kropli zatapiających się w miękkiej glebie co nieco go uspokoił. Matka Natura mówiła do niego aksamitnym, spokojnym głosem, gładząc czarne kosmyki przylepione do twarzy, po których swobodnie spływały cieniutkie strużki deszczu, kierując się w dół po białym jak papier licu i tworząc większe linie, wędrujące przez policzki i usta aż do brody.

– Eren, mój mały Eren, moje światełko… – szepnął ledwo słyszalnie, poprawiając przemoczony kaptur. – Dlaczego musiałeś zgasnąć tak szybko?

Przygryzł zsiniałą wargę niemal do krwi. Próbował powstrzymać się od łez, bo przez ostatnie dwa dni czarka zdążyła się zapełnić, tworząc menisk wypukły.

– Byliśmy niepokonani. Mogliśmy razem poprowadzić ludzkość do zwycięstwa. – Głos Levi'a drżał. Mówił coraz ciszej, jakby bał się, że ktokolwiek może go zobaczyć. Że może zobaczyć człowieka nie potrafiącego sobie poradzić z wewnętrzną walką, że może zobaczyć _uczucia, _jakimi obdarzył tego energicznego, rozwrzeszczanego dzieciaka. – Chciałem pomóc ci spełnić marzenie, pokazać ocean, który tak bardzo pragnąłeś zobaczyć, a teraz… Wszystko się popieprzyło.

Pomału uniósł parę jasnych, stalowoniebieskich oczu ku niebiosom, strzepując z rzęs kryształowe kropelki, skrzące się w świetle błysków niczym szlachetne kamienie. Nie chciał skończyć swojego monologu, mając cichą nadzieję, że chłopiec może jednak go usłyszy.

– Gdybym tylko mógł porozmawiać ze stwórcą, poprosić, żeby cię oddał…

– Levi – usłyszał za sobą. – Wracaj do kwatery. Daj spokój, leje jak z cebra. Jeszcze się przeziębisz.

– Wrócę, jak będę miał na to ochotę, cholerna czterooka – ni to warknął, ni jęknął. – Nie oleję swoich obowiązków, więc możesz już wypieprzać w podskokach i zostawić mnie samego.

– Tylko nie stój tu jak słup do rana.

Wiedział, że Hanji wcześniej czy później odpuści i faktycznie, po ostrej wypowiedzi usłyszał odgłos kroków, z każdą chwilą słabnący wśród huku nasilającego się deszczu i grzmotów, rozlegających się gdzieś w oddali. Na przekór świadomości, że Jaeger nie żyje, czuł, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Pomimo, że sam pozbawił go życia, że konał na jego oczach, a następnie czarnowłosy trzymał w dłoni akt zgonu, to jednak gdzieś tam w głębi miał przeczucie, że ta książka jeszcze nie jest skończona. Tej historii ewidentnie brakowało kilku rozdziałów i kapral miał zamiar pomóc w ich napisaniu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okej, to ja część powiem na początku, a resztę wyjaśnień zachowam na końcówkę. Miałam to wrzucić już wczoraj ale cóż, wszystko odmawiało mi posługi, nawet ten portal, o losie! Och, jakże mogłabym zapomnieć, że przy pisaniu tego krzyczałam, wylewałam łzy litrami, dokonywałam personifikacji sufitu (czuję się lepiej, niż amerykańscy naukowcy), przeżułam dziesiątki opakowań gumy, gwałciłam riplej przy niektórych piosenkach, walczyłam z kryzysem twórczym, to znów stwierdzałam, że to chrzanię i nigdy nie skończę pisać. Ludzie próbowali mnie wspierać na duchu, a ja... dopiero teraz się ogarnęłam. Za ewentualne błędy interpunkcyjne (lub literówki) raczcie wybaczyć. To jeden z najdłuższych tekstów, nad jakimi pracowałam i nie ukrywajmy - jestem praktycznie ślepa, nawet założenie okularów nie pomaga i mogłam czegoś nie zauważyć (choć są nieliczne). Pozdrawiam i... no ja nie wierzę, co napisałam XD**

* * *

Ni z tego, ni z owego rozległ się przerażający huk. Eren otworzył powieki z prędkością światła, patrząc z przerażeniem w głąb pomieszczenia, wypełnionego po brzegi czernią. Co robić? Co się dzieje? Mnóstwo pytań zwaliło mu się na głowę w jednej chwili, rozpierając ściany czaszki z niewiarygodną siłą. Słyszał sytuację za oknem – krzyki ludzi w co najmniej trzech językach, przesiąknięte strachem do granic możliwości, a także rozlegające się co jakiś czas strzały z broni palnej. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Spoczywał na łóżku w jednej pozycji, będąc sparaliżowanym przez lęk, niezdolnym do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Chłodne krople potu sunęły po jego ciele opieszale, znacząc skórę kryształowymi smugami, zaś wyschnięte na wiór wargi, straszyły spękaną skórą, domagając się choć odrobiny wody. Każdy, kto uchwyciłby okiem ten żałosny obraz, zobaczyłby słabego i bezbronnego nastolatka, nasłuchującego odgłosów nieudolnej rebelii. Nie miał broni i nie był w stanie przemienić się w tytana. Nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego. Mógł okaleczać się godzinami, mając najszlachetniejsze motywy, jednak bez żadnego skutku. A najgorsze było to, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wrócić do swojego świata.

Spędził w łóżku trzy dni, bez przerwy wpatrując się w uspokajającą biel sufitu. Za dnia jasna i intensywna, szarzała z każdą godziną aż do późnej nocy, nucąc tuż przed odejściem kojące kołysanki. Wtedy też zdarzało się, że szeptała coś cichutko nad uchem Erena, by po chwili zaszyć się gdzieś w kącie pokoju i czekać aż do pierwszych przebłysków słońca. Jednak niekiedy nawet ona nie potrafiła podarować mu pięknych snów. Z rozgoryczeniem spoglądała w szmaragdowe tęczówki, wypełnione po brzegi smutkiem, bólem i tęsknotą i prawdą było, iż młodzieniec nie potrafił zmusić się nawet do jedzenia. Wciąż i wciąż, na przemian płakał i po chwili milknął, zagrzebując się w morzu miękkiej pościeli. Nim jednak rozpoczął się kolejny cykl przekleństw i łamania drugiego z bożych przykazań, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z głośnym trzaskiem, ukazując spuchniętą z wycieńczenia twarz Armina.

– Chowaj się do skrzyni pod łóżkiem, ale migiem! – zawołał od progu, rzucając Erenowi zlęknione spojrzenie.

Brunet w odpowiedzi obdarzył przyjaciela wzrokiem pełnym trwogi i niezrozumienia. Sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdował, stąpała po krawędzi absurdu. Miał wejść do skrzyni na pościel, znajdującej się pod materacem, ale… po co?

– No właź, chyba że wolisz być rozstrzelanym pod ścianą komisariatu! – jęknął blondyn błagalnym tonem. – Siedź cicho i oddychaj spokojnie. Jeśli cię usłyszą, już po nas.

– Możesz wyjść, jeśli zastukam trzy razy w skrzynię – dodał po chwili.

Eren nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy dłużej. Drżącą dłonią sięgnął niezgrabnie ku rączce, unosząc górną część mebla, skrzypiącą rozpaczliwie ze starości, po czym wśliznął się do środka i nim zdążył wykonać następny ruch, został brutalnie przyciśnięty przez metalową konstrukcję. Poczuł, jak stelaż ugina się nad nim nieznacznie i po chwili pojął, co i dlaczego Armin uczynił.

Ponownie został okryty grubym płaszczem mroku i jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to czekać. Czekać, aż cały ten cyrk się skończy. Aż blondyn zapuka w tę pierdoloną skrzynię i powie, że wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, a to zamieszanie to tylko nieudany żart i za oknem tak naprawdę nie zabijają się ludzie.

Nie widział nic, nie mógł, nie musiał. Zdał się teraz na zmysł słuchu, będący jego drugimi oczami. Docierały do niego odgłosy szybkich, stanowczych kroków, wymieszanych z trzaskami i rozkazami. Z drugiej strony umysł podsuwał coraz to nowe obrazy, każdy kolejny bardziej brutalny, makabryczny, _ohydny_. Następnie łoskot otwierających się szaf i okiennic. Jeden… Drugi…Trzeci... Ci ludzie krzyczeli, a Armin starał się wytłumaczyć im coś za wszelką cenę, choć szło mu to opornie. To nic, że w dziwnym, ostrym języku, że próbował opanować drżący głos, ale ciągnął swój monolog, póki nie zabrakło mu tchu.

Nagle obie strony zamilkły i nie trudno było się domyślić, że na zewnątrz trwa zacięta walka na spojrzenia i to ona zadecyduje o dalszym losie Erena. Jeśli ci ludzie nie uwierzą Arlertowi, to znaczy, że finał chłopca nie będzie szczególnie spektakularny, a poświęcenie życia w imię ludzkości było największym aktem debilizmu, jaki zapisał się na kartach historii.

Trwał w nieświadomości jeszcze kilka minut, nim do jego uszu nie dobiegł dźwięk trzykrotnego postukiwania o drewnianą powierzchnię, a dziesiątki sprężyn nie powróciły do pierwotnego kształtu.

– Kto to był? – zapytał brunet, niespiesznie wychodząc z ukrycia.

– Oficerowie – odparł Armin, spoglądając na rozmówcę załzawionymi oczami. – Ktoś z sąsiadów doniósł, że ukrywamy tu jakiegoś Turka czy inną cholerę i mało brakowało, a spalili by nas wszystkich w cholerę! Nic dziwnego, twój wygląd nieco odbiega od reszty. Nie wiem, czy jesteś opalony, czy po prostu masz taki odcień skóry, ale wiesz, że ludzie widzą to, co chcą zobaczyć, a ci mieszkający w okolicy to wyjątkowa ciemnota. Od tej pory musisz na siebie uważać i najrozsądniej będzie, jeśli zostaniesz tu, w domu i ukryjesz się jeszcze na jakiś czas, nim cała sprawa nie przycichnie. Ponadto, w dzielnicy trwają jakieś zamieszki…

– Dlaczego? – Eren zmarszczył brwi. – Co tu się, do kurwy, dzieje? Wyjaśnij!

Młodzieniec spróbował westchnąć, lecz większa ilość powietrza w jego płucach spowodowała bolesny kaszel. Nadszedł prawdopodobnie najlepszy moment na wytłumaczenie sobie wszystkiego i choć zebranie się do kupy okazało się dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem, musiał wszystko wyeksplikować. Teraz na szali wisiało nie tylko życie Erena, ale i jego własne jak i dziadka. Gdy udało mu się opanować oddech, rozpoczął przemowę.

– Posłuchaj, Eren. Piekło dopiero się zaczęło i nikt nie wie, jak długo to gówno będzie się za nami ciągnąć. Ten świat jest inny, popieprzony na swój sposób, a tu, gdzie akurat przebywamy… To tylko jedno z wielu mocarstw, trzymających słabsze państwa w żelaznym uścisku. Silny kraj po wodzą jednego przywódcy, ustalającego ilość rozlanej krwi. Tu nie ma wolności, chociaż mogłoby się tak wydawać. Masz nieco ciemniejszą skórę i dość… specyficzną twarz, czy coś , a takich jak ty… Tacy ludzie zostają zabici, albo wywiezieni do obozów pod idiotycznym pretekstem. Ponadto, za oknem policja strzela do cywili, biją, podpalają mieszkania. Po ulicach roznoszą się wrzaski i szlochy, a ja zaczynasz się zastanawiać, czy tu na pewno jest bezpiecznie i kiedy przyjdą po nas.

–…Co? – wydukał brunet po dłuższej chwili, niedowierzając własnym uszom.

– Będę cię krył. Muszę. Dziadek także. Na razie nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy.

Armin przesunął blade dłonie ku rozmówcy, ostrożnie dotykając lodowatej, szorstkiej skóry. Ujął je delikatnie, chcąc pokazać swoje zaufanie, jakim obdarzył nastolatka. Spoglądał mu w oczy parą lśniących, błękitnych tęczówek, tak szczerych i niewinnych…

– Dziękuję – odparł Eren, próbując ułożyć usta w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

– Wracaj do spania, jutro coś wymyślimy.

* * *

Nazajutrz Eren wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Przez resztę nocy nie spał ani minuty, przewracając się bezradnie z boku na bok w nadziei na znalezienie wygodnej pozycji. Zamiast odpoczywać, spędził cały ten czas na rozmyślaniu o tym, czego dowiedział się o dzisiejszym świecie. Brnął w gównie po kolana, musiał uważać na swoją dupę i nie dać się złapać niemieckiej policji, która od teraz miała dom Arlertów na celowniku. Na domiar złego nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ma wrócić do swojego świata i jak długo będzie musiał tu zostać. „Ogarnij się!" szeptał przez łzy, zanurzając twarz w puchowej kołdrze. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go usłyszał, bo zaraz zaczęłaby się seria niewygodnych pytań. Z drugiej strony czuł potrzebę zwierzenia się jakiejkolwiek żyjącej jednostce, choćby to miał być ten stary kocur, pałętający się między pokojami.

Z początku nie wiedział, jak ma do niego mówić. Na pytanie jak się wabi, Armin odrzekł, że nikt nie wymyślił mu imienia, bo tak na dobrą sprawę za często się tu nie pokazuje i nie ma potrzeby przywiązywania się do zwierzęcia, które przychodzi tylko żreć i spać, a całą resztę ma głęboko w dupie. Pewnego dnia znalazł go na klatce schodowej, połamanego i podrapanego, a wyglądał tak żałośnie, że przykro było zostawiać to zwierzę na pastwę losu.

– Kapral, to ci pasuje – stwierdził Eren, głaszcząc go po czarnym futrze.

Ktoś patrzący z boku, mógłby pomyśleć, że chłopak postradał zmysły. Rozmawiał z kotem jak z człowiekiem, niejednokrotnie przytulając go do piersi jak matka swoje dziecko. Zwracał się do niego z niezwykłą czułością i troską, jak gdyby był dla niego kimś bardzo bliskim. A Kapralowi to nie przeszkadzało…

A teraz nie było nawet kota. Brunet pozostał sam, dławiąc się emocjami i jedyne, na co w tej chwili miał dostatecznie dużo sił, to przypominanie sobie każdej chwili z poprzedniego życia. Uświadomił sobie, jak okropnym uczuciem jest samotność czy tęsknota.

* * *

Doskonale pamiętał, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Jak mógłby zapomnieć o bliskim spotkaniu z butami Levi'a na procesie, czy późniejszą rozmowę w podziemiach sądu? Eren do dziś od czasu do czasu czuł chłód kajdan na nadgarstkach, nawracający w najgorszych chwilach jego życia. Tyle, że w tamtym okresie zawsze mógł się zwrócić do _niego_.

Cóż, z początku były to zwykłe rozmowy. Brunet wiedział, że nie śpi. Siedział do późnych godzin z nosem w papierach, zaś zrywał się wcześnie rano, każąc wszystkim naokoło „ruszyć pierdolone dupska do roboty, bo już ślimaki są bardziej produktywne". Pewnego dnia Jaeger po prostu zapukał drzwi jego gabinetu i za pierwszym razem został odprawiony z notatką pod tytułem „Nie zawracaj mi dupy, gówniarzu". Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, by skierować się akurat w tamtą stronę, ale czuł niesamowitą potrzebę porozmawiania z tą niską, niemożebnie zrzędliwą personą.

Następnego ranka obudził się z myślą, że ten człowiek jednak go nienawidzi, a wszystkie przejawy uprzejmości to po prostu kolejny nieprzyzwoity dowcip ze strony jego wyobraźni. Levi nadal zamęczał go na treningach, a oddział uważał za potwora i zmienienie tego kosztowało go naprawdę wiele czasu i wysiłku.

Przez pierwszy miesiąc dostawał najgorszą robotę i ciężko było stwierdzić, czego bardziej nienawidził. Czasu spędzonego na sprzątaniu, szkoleń, czy może testów Hanji? Przyzwyczajenie się do napiętego harmonogramu zajęło mu prawie trzy miesiące, natomiast przekonanie do siebie składu dwa kolejne. Dopiero pod koniec lata poczuł odrobinę swobody. Wtedy też nastąpił przełom w jego życiu.

– Eren, powiedz mi, co masz zamiar osiągnąć, przychodząc tu niemalże noc w noc? – zapytał Levi pewnego wieczora, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad sterty dokumentów. – I usiądźże w końcu, bo czuję się, jakbyś robił to za karę, podczas, gdy nikt cię nawet nie zapraszał.

Chłopiec, nie myśląc wiele, usadowił na posadzce w miejscu, w którym stał i kapral począł zachodzić w głowę czy jest aż tak głupi, że nie wpadł na pomysł posadzenia dupy na fotelu, czy po prostu przestraszony nagłym pytaniem. Zerknął kątem oka, jak opiera dłonie na kolanach i wbija wzrok w kamienne płyty, ciasno ułożone jedna przy drugiej. Czyżby się trochę zarumienił?

– Hej, wstawaj, bo się ubrudzisz – burknął mężczyzna, uderzając piórem o blat biurka. – Siadaj na fotelu.

– T-tak, proszę pana…

– I odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

Eren pospiesznie wstał z podłogi, kierując się w stronę mebla, obitego miękką skórą, po czym przeciągnął dłonią po podłokietniku.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego. Zwyczajnie miałem ochotę z kimś porozmawiać, bo liczyłem na to, że to pomoże mi zasnąć – wyjaśnił, zasiadając na krańcu poduszki z taką ostrożnością, jak gdyby druga połowa była naszpikowana gwoździami. Zestresowany zacisnął kolana, układając na nich dłonie ze splecionymi palcami. Wyglądał teraz jak ci męczennicy z kościelnych fresków i mało brakowało, a Levi parsknąłby ze śmiechu.

– Więc przylazłeś tu po pierwszej w nocy, żeby postać w milczeniu przed moim biurkiem? – zapytał mężczyzna z kpiną. – Ty to masz fajne zajęcia, dzieciaku! Ja w twoim wieku się tak świetnie nie bawiłem.

– T-tak – odparł brunet skonfundowany, chowając twarz czerwoną jak pomidor między ramionami.

Eren co chwilę spoglądał na kaprala, przyglądającego mu się teraz z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i oddałby wszystkie skarby świata, żeby poznać jego myśli. Słyszał, jak stukota palcami o drewniany blat, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Na drugiej dłoni zaś oparł wygodnie głowę.

– Eren, podejdź tu – polecił.

Chłopiec bez słowa sprzeciwu przekroczył odległość dzielącą dwa meble, by po chwili stanąć przed dowódcą w oczekiwaniu na dalsze polecenia. Bóg jeden wiedział, co go teraz czekało. Wyśmieje go? Pobije? Każe wyjść? Po tym człowieku można było spodziewać się wszystkiego i Jaeger już nieraz zdążył się o tym przekonać. Ostatni błąd zakończył się ponownym powitaniem podeszwy buta z jego policzkiem i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki.

– Bliżej. Przez mebel nie rozmasujesz mi karku.

Że jak? Spodziewał się najgorszego, a tymczasem został zaskoczony tak… niegroźną prośbą. Jeszcze przez moment stał tam jak słup soli, zanim z zamysłu nie wyrwało go znaczące chrząknięcie.

– Może w końcu na coś się przydasz?

Takim też sposobem zaczął się dzień (a właściwie noc) łaski dla Erena, pracującego delikatnie nad napiętymi mięśniami. Nie wiedzieć czemu, gest ten wydawał mu się niezwykle intymny, co stresowało młodego zwiadowcę niebywale. Starał się wykonać polecone mu zadanie jak najlepiej, łagodnie masując ciało w okolicy ramion, od czasu do czasu przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po kręgosłupie i bóg mu świadkiem, że kapral wydał z siebie zgłuszony pomruk.

Nie było wątpliwości, iż za kilka godzin oboje będą udawać, że do niczego nie doszło, więc brunet postanowił cieszyć się każdą sekundą życzliwości, jaką ten człowiek łaskawie go obdarzył. I miał rację. Przez kolejne trzy dni schodzili sobie z drogi. Eren doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko cisza przed burzą i nie musiał iść do wróżki, żeby przewidzieć całą serię niezręcznych sytuacji pomiędzy nim, a Levi'em.

Od tamtej pory wszystko szło na opak – wpadali na siebie coraz częściej i spędzali razem zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Raz, podczas sprzątania, Eren pośliznął się na mokrej podłodze i wpakował prosto na poirytowanego kaprala, rozlewając przy tym wodę z wiadra nie tyle na czystą posadzkę, co na ubrania. Mało brakowało, a starszy mężczyzna powyrywałby mu wszystkie kończyny, jednak nie to martwiło chłopca najbardziej. Gdyby nie wykazał choć odrobiny samokontroli…

– Eren. – Levi uniósł brew pytająco. – Coś uwiera mnie w brzuch. Może raczysz mi to wyjaśnić?

_Słodki Jezu._

– E-ee, to mój, e… łokieć? – wydukał chłopak, paląc buraka. – Tak, to zdecydowanie mój łokieć!

– Hm, to zadziwiające. W życiu nie widziałem ani człowieka, ani tytana z łokciem poniżej pasa. Chyba muszę poinformować Hanji.

– Może lepiej nie?

– Może lepiej w końcu przestaniesz wiercić się na mnie z erekcją i zwleczesz dupę, co?

Nastolatek pamiętał, że zwiał stamtąd, zanim Levi zdążył ponownie otworzyć usta. Wypadł przez drzwi niczym radziecka rakieta, biegnąc w stronę, której tak naprawdę nawet sobie nie sprecyzował. Wparował do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi i nie wychodził stamtąd przez najbliższe dwie godziny. Wiedział, że to nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie i konsekwencje tego czynu nie będą należeć do najprzyjemniejszych, jednakże z dwojga złego wolał dostać porządny łomot, niż sprzątać z niespodzianką podarowaną przez Matkę Naturę w nieodpowiednim momencie. Co było jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące – nie otrzymał nawet pouczenia ze strony dowodzących.

Od tamtej pory Eren unikał Levi'a jak ognia, starając się nawet nie wkraczać w zasięg jego wzroku. Po tym incydencie miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i przysypać toną gruzu, a najlepiej spędzić tak kilka lat, byleby tylko zapomnieć. „Najlepiej byłoby zostać gołębiem i uciec z tego miejsca jak najdalej" – pomyślał chłopak pomiędzy wyrywaniem chwastów.

Co jakiś czas spoglądał na Petrę, która zaoferowała mu swoją pomoc. Ta kobieta jako pierwsza wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, próbując wykazać choć odrobinę sympatii. Często z nim rozmawiała i próbowała załagodzić sytuację, gdy wpakował się w jakąś kabałę. Teraz oboje pracowali w milczeniu, ocierając spocone czoła ze zmęczenia. Słońce tego dnia prażyło niemiłosiernie i żadna, nawet najmniejsza chmurka nie śmiała przyćmić jego blasku.

– Eren, czy coś cię trapi? – zapytała kobieta, spoglądając w jego stronę. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć.

– Nie, nic takiego – odparł natychmiast i powrócił do wcześniej wykonywanej czynności. Nagle pielenie dziedzińca stało się tak ważną, pochłaniającą jego uwagę czynnością, że nie przerwałby jej nawet gdyby nagle powrócił jego ojciec z informacją, że tytanów nie ma i wojna skończona. Bruk wydał mu się niesamowicie majestatyczny, a każde, pojedyncze źdźbło trawy niszczyło wizerunek rozciągającej się wokoło szarości. Nie bawił się z nimi – szarpał zdecydowanie, patrząc jak wychodzą z korzeniami, rozsypując dookoła drobinki piachu. Niektóre nie poddawały się tak łatwo - z tymi brunet musiał się siłować. Czuł satysfakcję, oglądając horror roślin pozbawionych warunków do życia, a widok nastolatka z determinacją pozbywającego się chwastów był nie mniej jak groteskowy.

Cała praca trwała do wieczora i dopiero teraz, gdy słońce choć trochę odpuściło, mógł poczuć ulgę. Odesłał Petrę mówiąc, że sobie poradzi i przyjdzie na kolację, gdy tylko zamiecie kamienne kostki. Najbliższa noc malowała się cudownie – zachodzące słońce rozlało na niebie czerwienie i fiolety, przyozdobione gdzieniegdzie nocnymi chmurami. Dodatkowo lekki, ciepły wiatr zmierzwił włosy spoglądającego na nieboskłon chłopca.

– Eren Jaeger – usłyszał nagle za sobą, modląc się w duchu o majaki spowodowane udarem. Nie ważył się odwrócić. Wolał żyć w świadomości, że jednak się przesłyszał.

– Czy ty mnie słuchasz, gówniarzu?

_Teraz naprawdę przydałoby się zamienić w gołębia. Mógłbym wzbić się w powietrze i spokojnie nasrać na to wszystko, a potem uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. _

– Ta-ak? – spytał, przygotowując się na wykład o temacie „Dlaczego jesteś bezużytecznym dzieciakiem, część dwudziesta siódma. W tym miesiącu".

– Odwróć się, jak do ciebie mówię.

Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie, wbijając wzrok szczecinę miotły. Włosie w kolorze czerni wspaniale komponowało się z sosnowym kijem i naprawdę było co podziwiać. Słoje układały się w bardzo ciekawy sposób i nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by nie zacząć ich liczyć. Nawet stojący przed nim czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie zdołał zwrócić jego uwagi.

– Wzywałem cię do mojego gabinetu z piętnaście razy, a ty i tak wyręczałeś się kimś innym, wymyślając kiepskie wymówki. Co się dzieje, do cholery?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie, powoli nadwyrężające nitkę cierpliwości. O nie, mój miły panie. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. _Raz._

– Oi, Eren, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

– Hm?

_Dwa._

– Eren?

Cisza. _Trzy…_

Ze snu wyrwało go mocne szarpnięcie za kołnierz, poprzedzone warknięciem, przypominającym odgłosy piekielnych bestii. Twarz kaprala znajdowała się na tyle blisko, że bez problemu mógł ujrzeć swoje odbicie w oczach płonących czystym gniewem. Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami parę razy, po czym nachylił się nad chłopcem, szepcząc mu do ucha:

– Przyjdź do mnie po dwudziestej trzeciej. Już ja cię nauczę uwagi.

Chwilę potem chłopak wylądował na ziemi z głośnym echem, przeklinając w duchu, że głupota podsunęła mu pomysł dołączenia do zwiadowców. Jak długo ten cyrk miał się ciągnąć? Jak idiota trwał w nadziei, że stosunek zespołu do jego osoby zmienił się choć odrobinę. Teraz umarła nawet ona.

Eren przez moment poczuł, że może nie dożyć do jutra.

* * *

Jedyne, czego w tej chwili pragnął, to by jakimś cudem czas cofnął wskazówki o kilka godzin do tyłu. Mógłby wtedy odkręcić tę sytuację i dalej egzystować w spokoju, od czasu do czasu lądując z poważniejszym obrażeniem. Może wówczas nie byłby zmuszony do stania przed gabinetem tego kurdupla jak idiota, zastanawiając się, co tak właściwie robi z życiem. Zapukać, czy nie? Gdyby stąd uciekł, to olałby rozkazy, co raczej nie miałoby interesującego finału. Już uniósł rękę, by skierować ją w stronę drewna, gdy nagle poczuł ból w okolicy łopatek, spowodowany najprawdopodobniej przez wcześniejsze polowanie na chwasty. Uznał to za znak zesłany przez niebiosa i już miał się oddalić, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł dobrze znany, znużony głos:

– Jaeger, nie czaj się pod drzwiami jak ostatnia kaleka.

Eren niechętnie przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, ostrożnie przestępując najpierw prawą, potem lewą nogą, z nadzieją, że przestrzeganie dziecinnych przesądów w jakikolwiek sposób mu pomoże. Powietrze wydawało się niezwykle gęste i ciężkie, pomimo uchylonego okna. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Może to przez półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu, a może przez pozę przyjętą przez mężczyznę.

Usadowiony tam gdzie zawsze, odrobinę odchylił się na krześle, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Kładź się na biurku. Na brzuch – sprecyzował Levi, lustrując młodego mężczyznę od góry do dołu.

Chłopak zamrugał kilka razy, nie do końca orientując się w sytuacji. Co? Jak? Gdzie? Po co? Te cztery pytania przewijały się z prędkością światła, powtarzając niczym zdarta płyta. Wbił wzrok w dowódcę, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta, przypominając bezradnego karpia w Wigilijną noc. Jeszcze moment stał zdezorientowany, by po chwili pojąć, do czego zmierzał mężczyzna. Rozwiązanie uderzyło go jak grom z jasnego nieba, a policzki nabrały koloru karminu.

– To rozkaz – dodał, widząc reakcję Erena i najwidoczniej świetnie się przy tym bawił, bo gdzieś w kącikach ust zabłądził uśmiech.

Patrzenie, jak nastolatek niezgrabnie pakuje się na stertę papierów, sprawiało mu niemałą radość i tylko czekał, aż ułoży się w dogodnej pozycji, zakrywając płonącą ze wstydu twarz. Wstał z miejsca, po czym obszedł mebel, by móc w pełni podziwiać wydatne pośladki Jaegera, wyeksponowane niczym pomniki bogów Starożytnej Grecji. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by choć odrobinę się z nim nie podroczyć, toteż podszedł do niego bliżej, tak, by swobodnie mogli stykać się ciałami. Następnie nachylił się nad onieśmielonym młodzieńcem, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach blatu i wyszeptał prosto w odsłonięty kark:

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, dzieciaku? Jak mam cię ukarać za niesubordynację? Może masz jakiś pomysł, co, Eren?

Chłopak przecząco pokiwał głową, nie odpowiadając w obawie o ton własnego głosu. Nagle stracił wszelką siłę i zacisnął mocno wargi, usilnie próbując nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. To wszystko było zbyt zawstydzające. Do jakiej kategorii miał zaliczyć tę karę? Czy to jakaś nowa metoda, którą starszy mężczyzna wymyślił specjalnie dla Erena, pragnąc zaleźć mu za skórę jeszcze bardziej? Niespodziewanie aż podskoczył w miejscu.

– L-Levi! – pisnął, czując zimną dłoń w tym miejscu, w którym plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę.

– Czy pozwoliłem ci mówić do siebie po imieniu? – zapytał mężczyzna, zaciskając dłoń na napiętej skórze.

– Nie – rzucił krótko brunet, ciaśniej owijając ręce wokół głowy.

_Zaraz, dokąd on idzie? Co ze…_

Nie zdążył zaprotestować, nim został pozbawiony dolnej części garderoby. Stał teraz obnażony od pasa w dół, wyginając się w przedziwnych pozach, byleby tylko móc zobaczyć, co dzieje się z tyłu. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że przy okazji serwuje kapralowi iście fantazyjne widoki.

Nagle zamarł, widząc w dłoni mężczyzny skórzany pas.

– O nie, n-nie, nie, nie-e – wyszeptał, przeczuwając, co wydarzy się za moment.

Eren usłyszał świst, a w następstwie po pomieszczeniu rozległo się głośne pacnięcie. Stęknął, czując palący ból, rozciągający się pręgą w poprzek tyłka. Jeśli teraz nie przestanie (a na jednym na pewno nie skończy) to chłopiec nie miał się co łudzić, że jutro usiądzie ze wszystkimi przy stole. I nawet moc tytana mu nie pomoże. O losie!

Drugi pas, mocniejszy, rozszedł się po wątłym ciele chłopaka, wijącego się na blacie jak dzikie zwierzę.

– Na-ah, prze-e-sta-ań – jęknął przy trzecim, czując łzy gromadzące się w kącikach oczu.

– Doprawdy, Eren? – usłyszał, nim poczuł czwarty, piąty i szósty raz na zaczerwienionych, obtartych pośladkach. Levi bez wątpienia nie szczędził mu siły. – Nie podoba ci się? Przecież jęczysz jak niejedna dziwka.

– Błagam, dość, kapralu – wysapał brunet, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Oboje zamilkli. A potem? Potem było tylko gorzej.

* * *

– Eren!

– Hę…?

–Eren! Eren, wstawaj!

– Niee, po co, dej mie spokój, Armine…

Arlert aż zazgrzytał zębami ze wściekłości. Eren. Go. Nie słuchał. Akurat wtedy, kiedy miał mu do przekazania bardzo ważną informację, musiał odwrócić się na drugi bok i zawinąć w puchową kołdrę, najprawdopodobniej udając naleśnika czy jaką-tam-cholerę-sobie-chciał. Wbił w niego spojrzenie tak wrogie i jadowite, że powaliłoby na ziemię niejednego demona i nikt nawet nie przypuszczałby, że kiedykolwiek ktoś może doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. A już szczególnie _najlepszy przyjaciel_.

Nie wahał się ani chwili dłużej. Nagle złapał materac od dołu i szarpnął nim do góry, posyłając zaspanego bruneta na spotkanie z twardymi deskami.

Jaeger zareagował natychmiast. Poderwał się z podłogi jak poparzony, rozglądając się wokół za źródłem zagrożenia. Już miał coś warknąć, wrzasnąć, kogoś uderzyć… kiedy jego wzrok napotkał lodowate spojrzenie blondyna. Momentalnie się uspokoił i pozwolił sobie tylko na wypowiedziane szeptem:

– Co się stało?

– Miałem sen – odparł, raptownie zmieniając nastawienie. Wydawał się być teraz niewiarygodnie spokojny, nieco spłoszony, a może zmieszany? Jego spojrzenie błądziło gdzieś po pokoju, zaś dłonie na przemian zaciskały się i otwierały na wątłych barkach.

– To świetnie, tylko że to nie jest powód, dla którego musisz budzić mnie w środku nocy, fundując rendez vous z podłogą – burknął Eren z ironią.

– Ale był naprawdę dziwny! Trochę przerażający i tak realistyczny, że musiałem przybiec i natychmiast ci go opowiedzieć.

– Zamieniam się w słuch. Jestem niezmiernie ciekaw, cóż było tak ważne, że przyleciałeś tu w samych gaciach.

– _Halt die Klappe!_ – skarcił go chłopiec. – Okej? Już? Świat wydawał się osadzony w średniowieczu. Wszędzie były te monumentalne, masywne mury, rozciągające się wokół miasta. Ktoś krzyczał: „Trzy". Kompletnie nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje. Ludzie panikowali, tratowali się w drodze ucieczki. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd biegną. Zwróciłem wzrok w prawo i ujrzałem znajomą twarz, jakiś młody chłopak, nie wiem, skąd go znałem, ale patrzył z przerażeniem w gdzieś ponad piętrowe domy. Podszedłem do niego i zapytałem, co się dzieje, a on w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł dłoń, wskazując palcem na jakieś… Nawet nie wiem, jak nazwać to monstrum. Zbita góra mięśni, z okropną, zeszpeconą twarzą. W życiu nie widziałem czegoś tak okropnego! A potem, wszystko się rozmyło, no i się obudziłem.

Eren słuchał w milczeniu, co jakiś czas przytakując. Arlert miał fragment wspomnień, ale… to dobrze, czy źle? Zaraz trzeba będzie mu to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale jeśli go wyśmieje? Albo się przestraszy?

– Agh! No kurwa! – krzyknął nagle brunet. – Miałeś fragment wspomnień.

– Co? O czym ty znów bredzisz?

No ładnie. Czyli znów zrobi z niego durnia. Ależ przejebana sytuacja.

– Jak wyglądał ten chłopak?

– Ciemne, krótkie włosy, piegi, dość wysoki... No i ten, nos taki zadarty. W ogóle jakiś miły się wydawał. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

– Marco… – westchnął Eren, wplatając palce w kasztanowe włosy. Przymknął powieki, po czym wykonał kilka głębokich wdechów i już, już był gotów wyłożyć karty na stół.

Armin uważnie studiował jego mimikę, próbując wyciągnąć choćby skrawek tej pokręconej opowieści, którą młodzieniec miał – bądź też nie miał zamiaru – szczegółowo mu przedstawić. Wyraźnie wyczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi, bez znaczenia, czy była mniej, czy bardziej nieprawdopodobna, obiecał sobie, że nie wyśmieje tej cudacznej historyjki ani nie zwyzywa go od chorych psychicznie.

– Widziałeś tytanów, Armin, a chłopak, z którym miałeś styczność, to Marco Bodt. Był z nami w wojsku. Pamiętasz? Nie? To dalej wyglądało to mniej więcej w ten sposób: ja też w jakiś sposób potrafiłem zmieniać się w tytana, z czego oczywiście wynikły kłopoty. Uratowałeś mi dupę. Potem trafiłem pod sąd i bóg wie…

– Eren, czy to nie wydaje ci się zbyt nieprawdopodobne? – Arlert przerwał mu wpół zdania, potrząsając energicznie głową. – Obiecałem sobie, że ci pomogę mimo wszystko, nie przerwę i nie ocenię cię jako wariata, ale pieprzysz takie głupoty, że aż mi więdną uszy!

– Co? Nie! Poczekaj!

– Słuchaj, może tobie też się coś przyśniło? Albo uderzyłeś się za mocno w głowę? Jutro rano pójdziemy do lekarza. A tymczasem życzę ci dobrej nocy.

Wyszedł. Tak po prostu, kurwa, sobie wyszedł, nawet nie słuchając nawoływań i prób tłumaczenia. Eren był w dupie tak ciemnej i głębokiej, że nie pozostało mu nic innego prócz wgramolenia się na materac i wylewania łez hektolitrami przez najbliższe godziny.

* * *

**Przebrnęliście? Hę? HĘ? To props.**

**ARMIN, TY MAŁY POKURWIU!**

**W następnej części w końcu zaprowadzą go do tego lekarza, ale nie obędzie się bez problemów. Kimże bym była, jakby wszystko szło po ich myśli? Zacznie się coś dziać. W końcu. Będzie inba. Stefan Król przy "Mrocznej Wieży" rozkręcił się dopiero gdzieś w trzecim tomie, więc może i mi się uda. Co do tego paringu - na początku miałam plan, ale teraz już sama nie wiem, jak mam to rozegrać pomiędzy tą dwójką tak, żeby za bardzo nie namieszać i kto i jak. Co do tych wspomnień - uznałam, że część mogę umieścić już teraz, a część w następnym, albo jeszcze następnym, o ile kiedykolwiek się za nie zabiorę. Przepraszam was za to. Za wszystko. Możecie bić z czystym sumieniem.**

**Zamiast "za oknem zabijają się ludzie" miałam ochotę napisać "za oknem napierdalają się magowie" ale okej, nieważne ;_;**

**I jeśli coś jest nie tak, naniosę poprawki.**

**Naleśnior**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okej, apdejt trochę spóźniony, ale tylko dlatego, że jestem załadowana robotą jak wół i w zasadzie nic nie robię, bo zastanawiam się, za co zabrać się na początek.**

**Czwórkę może machnę trochę wcześniej. To ciężki temat i nietrudno o spieprzenie fabuły tego typu. Lubię mieszać, robić istny chaos w historiach, ale niestety - potem przychodzi czas na wyjaśnienia. Jeśli chcecie, możecie mi podsunąć jakiś pomysł :) No, to ten, jak zwykle przepraszam za błędy, ale staram się jak mogę, próbuję dopracować teksty do perfekcji, ale końcówki zazwyczaj mnie przerastają. Nie mam sił.**

**A I MOGĘ POPRAWIĆ PIERWSZY ROZDZIAŁ, SERIO, CHYBA TO ZROBIĘ.**

* * *

Gdy na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze przebłyski wschodzącego słońca, Eren niechętnie rozchylił spuchnięte powieki, starając się stopniowo dopuszczać do siebie jasność zza okna. Blade światło przebijało się przez poniszczone zasłony wąskimi smugami, opadając na pomiętą pościel, a także połowę chłopięcej twarzy, okalanej wieńcem rozczochranych kosmyków. Refleksy na brązowych włosach pomału nabierały złocistej barwy, nadając im piękny, żywy odcień.

Obrócił głowę w prawo, w stronę szafki z hebanowego drewna, przyozdobionej efektownym geometrycznym reliefem. Pogładził dłonią blat, szukając… nawet nie wiedział czego. Chusteczki? Długopisu? Leków? Nie potrafił dociec, o czym myślał przed sekundą i fakt ten irytował go w sposób wręcz niemożliwy. Do tego z jakiejś nieokreślonej przyczyny odczuwał nieprzyjemne drapanie w gardle, a gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach umysłu boleśnie bębniły wspomnienia minionej nocy, próbujące z całym pokładem sił przedostać się dalej i dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostał ubogą wersję ostatnich trzech godzin.

Zaklął cicho, wplatając chude palce we włosy i począł je tarmosić, pomrukując coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. W każdej chwili mógł wpaść tu Armin, ciągnąc go za sobą do jakiegoś szamana i nawet nie chciał myśleć, co się z nim stanie, jeśli zostanie uznany za niepoczytalnego. Wsadzą go do izolatki? Zastrzelą? Jedno było pewne – szansa na powrót zniknie bezpowrotnie.

– Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę – szepnął ledwo słyszalnie, opierając dłonie po obu stronach materaca.

Podniósł się z łóżka i bez pośpiechu opuścił najpierw prawą, potem lewą nogę, podkulając palce pod uczuciem zimna, bijącego od podłogowych desek. Z trudem postawił obydwie stopy, czując, jakby jakaś ciężka, silna dłoń usiłowała ściągnąć go z powrotem do poziomu polakierowanego drewna, niemniej jednak spróbował ruszyć w kierunku szafy, stawiając ciężkie, niezdarne kroki. Musiał naprawdę mocno się wysilić, żeby dowlec się do drzwiczek i przekręcić mosiężny kluczyk, przy czym nawet najkrótszy wdech i wydech był długą, trudną do pokonania wędrówką pełną przeszkód, okupioną zimnym potem i drgawkami.

Już miał sięgnąć ku pękniętej gałce drzwi, wyjąć ubrania i założyć na siebie chociażby tę pogniecioną, dzianinową kamizelkę, gdy niespodziewanie osunął się na glebę z głośnym hukiem, nie będąc w stanie złapać tchu. Sapał, rzęził, świszczał raz po raz, wijąc się w agonii jak zwierzę. Na domiar złego kark zaczął boleć go tak okropnie, jakby go kto próbował rozszarpać tępym nożem, rżnąc na oślep we wszystkie strony.

Przeturlał się pod łóżko, wypełniając pokój odgłosem chrzęszczących o deski kości, po czym zwinął się w kłębek. Starał się coś krzyknąć, powiedzieć, chociaż szepnąć, lecz samo otworzenie ust okazało się dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem. Z rozchylonych warg wydobył się ledwo słyszalny skrzek, przecinający ciszę kryształowym ostrzem, by zaraz potem zabarwić je przygaszonym odcieniem czerwieni, schodzącej coraz niżej i niżej. Gorące linie przemieściły się wzdłuż policzków, szczęki i szyi, zdobiąc skórę abstrakcyjnymi ornamentami, przypominającymi rzekę z licznymi dopływami. Moment później zwymiotował obficie na niezliczoną ilość drewnianych słoi, rozciągających się wzdłuż linii jego wzroku jakby w nieskończoność i przez chwilę chłopiec odniósł wrażenie, jakby drzwi pomieszczenia coraz bardziej się od niego oddalały.

Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował otwierające się z łoskotem wrota i coś na kształt wrzasku zahaczyło o jego ucho. Nie potrafił zidentyfikować głosu, ni rozpływającego się obrazu. Z początku wyraźne kształty zatarły się, pozostawiając większe plamy barwne, mieszające się ze sobą w jedno.

* * *

Armin wypadł z domu jak poparzony, nie trudząc się zakładaniem kurtki czy butów. Malutkie stopy ze stłumionym stukotem uderzały o ziemię, a wydychane przezeń powietrze zamieniało się w kłęby gęstej pary. Oddychał z trudem, zaciskając przy tym zęby, by choć odrobinę ogrzać bolące gardło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele może kosztować go ta wyprawa, lecz czuł silną potrzebę pomocy, jakąś przedziwną więź, łączącą go z Erenem, który przecież od dawna mógł leżeć lodowaty na zdartych deskach pokoju. Kiedy on urządzał sobie przechadzki przez centrum miasta w samym swetrze i przetartych spodniach, on mógł dawno się udusić lub wykrwawić. Wszystkie złości opuściły blondyna jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki i jedyne, co trzymało jego umysł w stanie trzeźwości, to wspomnienie sinego, wychudzonego młodziana, wijącego się w kałuży krwi.

Ośnieżone uliczki wyłożone brukiem, prowadziły wzdłuż wysokich ścian budynków, wyrastających po obu stronach coraz wyżej i wyżej z każdym metrem, cegła po cegle. Szarozielone, ciemne, jakieś takie brudne i smutne. I tylko gdzieniegdzie w wyższych kondygnacjach pojawiały się okna, szczelnie przysłonięte grubymi zasłonami tak, by nawet promyczek nadziei nie mógł się przedostać do bezbarwnej niemieckiej codzienności.

Chłopiec nie przejmował się spojrzeniami ludzi – zdziwione, zdegustowane, przerażone; towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku. „Szaleniec!" ktoś za nim krzyknął, schylając się po porozrzucane na ziemi pomarańcze, stanowiące jedyny ciepły akcent wśród bieli, szarości i niebieskich. Niektóre z nich potoczyły się w dół uliczki, rozbijając ślady odciśniętych stóp Arlerta i nie sposób było ich dogonić.

* * *

W zasięgu jego wzroku malowało się czarne, stalowe ogrodzenie, zbudowane z prętów ułożonych jeden przy drugim. Otaczało niewielki, ceglany domek, skryty wśród gąszczu drzew, krzewów i pnączy. Urzekał swą prostotą i Armin chętnie przystanąłby na dłuższą chwilę, gdyby nie przyjaciel, który dwie ulice dalej był bliski zgonu.

Prawie wyłamał bramkę z zawiasów i pędząc na łeb na szyję, nieomal potykał się o własne nogi ze zmęczenia. Dobił do drzwi i począł z impetem tłuc o drewnianą powłokę, wrzeszcząc jakby za moment miał się skończyć świat.

– Błagam, pomocy! Panie Jaeger, litości, natychmiast potrzebujemy lekarza!

Co najmniej dwa rozmiary za duży sweter trzepotał gdzieś pomiędzy chudymi udami Arlerta, tarmoszony przez silny wiatr wraz z przydługimi blond włosami, jakby z premedytacją wkradającymi się pomiędzy zaczerwienione powieki i dopiero teraz chłopiec poczuł chłód ogarniający całe jego ciało, a chwilę potem nadszedł przeraźliwy ból , ogniskujący w okolicy stóp i dłoni. Na domiar złego biały puch zaczął osypywać się z nieba w ilościach nader wymaganych, co dodatkowo mogło utrudnić dojazd i Armin zaczął się zastanawiać, czy bóg aż tak bardzo go nienawidzi.

– No już, już – usłyszał chwilę przed pojawieniem się w progu wysokiego mężczyzny, poprawiającego wychudzonym palcem oprawki na nosie. Zlustrował blondyna od góry do dołu z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Arlert, czyś ty zwariował? Chcesz mieć zapalenie płuc? W ogóle spójrz na swoje stopy, trzeba je opatrzyć!

– Co? - zdziwił się chłopiec, po czym raptownie schylił głowę w dół. Na zsiniałych stopach widniało z tysiąc ran i zadrapań, gdzieniegdzie przeplecionych głębszym rozcięciem, które Armin odczuł dopiero po zapoznaniu się z sytuacją, w jakiej się znajdował. Nie był to bynajmniej najpiękniejszy z widoków, jakie było mu dane ujrzeć w swoim krótkim, dziecięcym życiu. Gdyby kończyny nie należały do niego, kto wie, czy nie zemdlałby na widok zakrwawionych, poharatanych nóg, wyglądających jakby za chwilę miały odpaść od całej reszty.

– Czy to jest powód, dla którego zdzierasz sobie gardło pod moim domem z samego rana?

– Nie! – odparł natychmiast. – Musi pan jak najszybciej jechać do dziadka. Kazałem mu zostać z tym chłopcem…

I Arlert opowiadał, a Jager uważnie wsłuchiwał się w chaotyczną historię, tak irracjonalną i nieprawdopodobną, że aż interesującą. Przez całą opowieść wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił; ściągnął brwi tak mocno, że bez mała stykały się ze sobą, zaś usta zaciśnięte miał w wąską linię. Wszystkie zmarszczki na jego twarzy zostały uwydatnione i gdyby tylko padło nań jakieś mocniejsze światło, cień z pewnością pogłębiłby załamanie, dając wrażenie mocnych cięć, zupełnie jak w tych szatach z późnogotyckich obrazów.

Wiedział.

– Wejdź do domu i powiedz Carli, że ma się tobą zaopiekować. Tymczasem ja zajmę się twoim przyjacielem.

Armin za nic nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co było dalej. W tamtym momencie czas jak gdyby stanął w miejscu i przestał rejestrować, co dzieje się wokół niego, a gdy już doszedł do siebie, siedział na kanapie przed, na oko, czterdziestoletnią kobietą, cierpliwie zajmującą się jego urazami. Tu coś przemyła, tam wyjęła szkło, rzucając je do miski z całym brudem, do jakiego dokopała się podczas pracy nad nim.

Wyglądała na zmartwioną, ale on nie chciał pytać. Pytania do niczego nie prowadzą, a on nie chciał zadać więcej bólu, tak więc przyglądał się w milczeniu tej strudzonej kobiecie, co jakiś czas odgarniającej niesforne ciemnobrązowe kosmyki za ucho, bez pozwolenia wymykające się z luźnego upięcia i widział zmęczenie, będące nieodłączną częścią jej twarzy.

* * *

Grisha Jaeger z uwagą obserwował, jak syn z monstrualnym trudem oddziela od siebie napęczniałe powieki. To był ten moment. To przysłowiowe teraz albo nigdy, kiedy musiał wyłożyć chłopakowi wszystko na otwartej dłoni. Już rozumiał, dlaczego Eren zaszył się na trzy dni pod ziemię i od środy wieczór nie pojawił się w domu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak się czuje – sam przeżył podobną historię wiele lat temu i cudem odnalazł Carlę, by móc zacząć od nowa. Wszystkie grzechy poszły w niepamięć.

– Eren – szepnął, zwracając uwagę nastolatka na swoją osobę.

Chłopiec kilka razy poruszył ustami, starając się cokolwiek powiedzieć, jednak każda próba zakończyła się ledwie słyszalnym chrypnięciem. Miał tak wyschnięte gardło, jakby przez długie tygodnie maszerował przez pustynię, nie posiadając przy sobie ani kropelki wody. Zacisnął zęby najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił. Byleby nie uronić ani jednej łzy.

Obrócił się na drugi bok, tyłem do rozmówcy, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać jego ckliwych historyjek.

Grisha poczuł się winny. Winny temu, że w poprzednim życiu nie potrafił poprowadzić do końca wszystkiego tak, jak należy. Eren po śmierci wspominał go jak ostatniego sukinsyna, nie mając pojęcia, że to właśnie on w głównej mierze przyczynił się do jego śmierci.

– Musisz coś wiedzieć… – zaczął niepewnie, opierając spocone dłonie na kolanach. – Zacznę od tego, że wierzę we wszystko, co powiedziałeś Arminowi. Wierzę, bo sam przez to przechodziłem. Twoja matka także.

Chłopiec momentalnie pobladł i zesztywniał, przypominając zwłoki leżące w kostnicy dobrych parę godzin. To, co przed chwilą usłyszał… No przecież to nie mieściło się w głowie! Ojciec na pewno tak mówi, bo chce go ściągnąć do domu. O nie, na to mu nie pozwoli. Nie będzie patrzył na niego jak na kochającego tatusia. Nie będzie zachowywał się tak, jakby nie zostawił ich tamtego dnia. Nie, Eren po prostu mu nie wierzył. Nie wierzył, że robi to bezinteresownie. Już nie.

– Na początku byłem zagubiony. Nie rozumiałem, gdzie jestem i przede wszystkim jakim cudem się tu znalazłem. Myślałem, że to jakiś niesamowity sen… – tłumaczył dalej Grisha, wpatrując się w plecy syna. – No cóż, zorientowanie się, że nie ma stąd drogi ucieczki nie zajęło mi wiele czasu. Rozumiesz, dziecko. Musiałem zacząć życie na nowo. Dopiero po jakimś czasie doszło do mnie, że umarłem.

– Jak-ch-to… nie da… się wró-ó-cić? – wyrzęził chłopiec załamanym głosem.

– Mówię ci, że próbowałem. Nie da rady – odpowiedział mężczyzna, zaciskając pięści. – To prawdziwy cud, że odnalazłem tu twoją matkę! Pracowała w kawiarni kilka przecznic stąd.

– Ale ja muszę!

– Rozumiem, Eren, ale nie istnieje żaden sposób na cofnięcie się w czasie, żadne zaklęcie, żaden wynalazek… Musimy zacząć od początku, chłopie. – Mężczyzna popatrzył na syna z politowaniem. – Zabieram cię do domu jeszcze dziś. Z resztą, jak chcesz tam wrócić, skoro jesteś martwy?!

Młody Jaeger nie potrafił pojąć tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Te wszystkie informacje… To było zbyt popieprzone! Najpierw Arlert wyskoczył mu z wyjaśnieniem sytuacji na świecie i działania dzisiejszego systemu, a teraz ojciec snuł jakieś niestworzone opowiastki i brunet zaczął się głowić, czy to nie jest kolejny, przerażający koszmar. Może jego historia wydawała się sprzeczna z logiką, ale wersja Grishy brzmiała jakby żywcem zerżnięta z jakiejś taniej powieści fantasy. I jeszcze teraz miał wracać z tym wariatem do domu? Niedoczekanie.

– Pogięło cię?! – wypalił nagle Eren, zgrzytając zębami ze złości.

Odwrócił się w stronę ojca tak raptownie, że coś boleśnie strzyknęło mu w kręgosłupie i dostrzegł przed oczami czarne plamki, przeskakujące z miejsca na miejsce jak pchły. Na ułamek sekundy wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, lecz zaraz ponownie przybrał twarz skrzywdzonego dziecka, któremu los pluje w twarz na każdym kroku. Nie odzywał się, ojciec także. Nieznośna cisza bębniła wewnątrz ich umysłów niezwykle głośno i miarowo, bez trudu przenikając przez mury, które budowane latami były bliskie upadku. Na dodatek ta ciężka atmosfera, ta wściekłość, piłowana z każdej strony w ostre kąty i żal, przelewający się litrami pomiędzy dwojgiem bliskich ludzi… Ich relacja była chora, nieprawidłowa, pełna dziur i wad, prawie _patologiczna_. Tak nie powinno być i oboje doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. A teraz? Teraz uratować to mogły jedynie wyjaśnienia.

– Czy jest coś, co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał Grisha, bacznie obserwując młodego mężczyznę. – Żebyś nie musiał mi później wmawiać, że jestem beznadziejnym ojcem, który ucieka bez słowa.

Eren zagłębił zęby w dolnej wardze na tyle, że prawie czuł jak stykają się przez skórę. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, od czego ma zacząć. Setki, nie, tysiące pytań nasuwały mu się na myśl w jednej chwili.

– Jak tu trafiłem? Dlaczego akurat tu i teraz?

– Nie rozpracowałem tego do końca. Istnieje wiele czynników…

– Na przykład? – chłopiec przerwał mu wpół zdania, niemal plując jadem w twarz ojca. Nie ma mowy, nie pozwoli mu się wykręcić.

– Czas ważniejszych wydarzeń. Jeśli kopnąłeś w kalendarz zaraz po rozpoczęciu jakiejś ważniejszej bitwy, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że odrodzisz się jeszcze w tym samym stuleciu, albo znajdziesz się w środku którejś wojny światowej. Eren, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele osób poniosło przez to śmierć. Populacja niektórych państw zmniejszyła się o połowę. Tu wcale nie jest bezpieczniej i nie wiem, czy mogliśmy trafić gorzej.

Zdawało się, że Grisha może ciągnąć rozmowę w nieskończoność, odpowiadając synowi na niezliczoną ilość pytań. Pomijał pewne kwestie – o nich opowie później, a tymczasem streszczał jak tylko mógł, byleby choć odrobinę odzyskać zaufanie chłopca.

* * *

– Eren! – usłyszał, zanim matka nie rzuciła się na niego, obejmując i obcałowując chłodne policzki. Płakała. – Gdzieś ty był?!

_W piekle, mamo. Byłem tam, ale spokojnie, wróciłem. Jak się miewam? Beznadziejnie, ale bywało gorzej. Teraz przynajmniej nie zmienię się w przeklętego tytana. Ale wiesz co? Tutaj wcale nie jest lepiej – w każdej chwili mogą na nas zrzucić bombę. A może rozstrzelać? Nie wiem. Fajnie, nie? A, dodatkowo nie ma osoby, którą kochałem i nie mam pojęcia, jak mam ją odnaleźć._

– Sprawy nieco się pokomplikowały, ale już wszystko w porządku – uśmiechnął się, odwzajemniając uścisk kobiety. – Ojciec ci wyjaśni.

* * *

**No, to tak się pochwalę, że w niedzielę kończę osiemnastkę, uuu-huuu. Mam już dwie ilustracje do tego tekstu, ale muszę je obrobić. Ariwederczi roma i widzimy się jak zwykle, pewnie jakoś za miesiąc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Witam, witam. Nie wrzucałam tu nic z trzy miesiące, ale tylko dlatego, że to był dla mnie ciężki rozdział i poniekąd nie miałam czasu, bo malarstwo i grafika mnie przytłoczyły. Jest dość długi i dużo się dzieje, choć tym razem nieznacznie przeważają dialogi. Wyjaśniłam część rzeczy, część wyjaśnię w przeciągu najbliższych dwóch rozdziałów. Ponadto robiłam do niego podchody już od końca kwietnia/początku maja. Chciałam to dopracować, choć przez ostatnie kilka dni mój tryb życia zmienił się na: pracuj pomiędzy 2.30 a 8.00, a śpij między 10.00 a 15.00.**

**Ach, zapomniałabym. Powoli zbliżamy się do końca fika, w następnym rozdziale w sumie koniec pierwszej części (planowałam 10 rozdziałów, ale teraz myślę o 7-8) i podam coś na kształt soundtracku. O, podrzucę też w końcu obiecane ilustracje. Reszta mojego pierdolenia pod rozdziałem.**

**Mam tylko nadzieję, że poprawki, które tu naniosłam, zapisały się.**

**Time for a feel trip.**

* * *

Cierpliwość ulatniała się z ciała Erena prawie tak szybko, jak powietrze z dziurawego balona. Stopniowo, z każdą godziną, jego nerwy zbliżały się do niebezpiecznej granicy i wydawać by się mogło, że wojny i kataklizmy to nic w porównaniu z demonem, z jakim przyszło mu mieszkać. Tytani byli przy nim niczym grupa przedszkolaków, rozrabiających na placu zabaw.

Życie z ojcem pod jednym dachem z każdym kolejnym dniem stawało się nie do zniesienia. Kłótnie spowodowane byle błahostką, potrafiły ciągnąć się godzinami i bywało, że Grisha wrzeszczał wtedy jak szaleniec, albo przypominał rozhisteryzowane dziecko, któremu ktoś zabrał zabawkę. I tak dzień w dzień.

Eren miał dość. Czasem żałował, że wraz z przeniesieniem się do dwudziestego wieku, stracił możliwość przemiany w tę pieprzoną kreaturę, bo wtedy z chęcią wysłałby tego starego bałwana w kolejną epokę. Raz, choć nieświadomie, pozbawił go życia, a miał wtedy z siedem, może osiem lat. Zbliżało się lato. Chłopiec pamiętał niewiele, ale te urywki, które co jakiś czas nawiedzały go we śnie, utkwiły mu w pamięci na długie lata.

Skwar. Pieprzony, majowy skwar, lejący się z czystego, błękitnego nieboskłonu gorącymi wodospadami, rozbijającymi się o ziemie Shiganshiny z taką siłą, że powaliłaby niejednego byka. Nawet cień leśnych drzew na niewiele się zdawał, a wilgoć w powietrzu tylko przeszkadzała, utrudniając oddychanie i chłopiec miał ochotę puknąć się w czoło, przeklinając w duchu idiotyczne pomysły ojca. Grisha prowadził go przez labirynt roślinności z dobrą godzinę, ciągnąc za rękę w milczeniu. „Eren, to będzie przełom dla ludzkości!" wykrzyknął, podniecony do granic możliwości, o mało nie strącając ze stołu talerza na wczorajszej kolacji. A matka? Matka tylko się uśmiechnęła, mrucząc pod nosem, że ojciec jest po prostu przemęczony, a te jego zabawy mogą być niebezpieczne i znając życie do rana zapomni o kretyńskim płodzie swojej wyobraźni. No, troszkę się przeliczyła. Z samego rana Grisha wyciągnął syna z domu, targając bóg-wie-którędy i bóg-wie-gdzie.

A potem? Potem pamiętał tylko jakąś polanę. Niewielki kawałek ziemi, może z pięćdziesiąt arów, pokryty przepięknym odcieniem soczystej, żywej zieleni, gdzieniegdzie przeplecionym z bielą stokrotki czy dmuchawca. Dookoła rozpościerały się dęby, sosny, topole – więcej nazw Eren nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć – ułożonych obok siebie tak blisko, że z daleka wyglądały jak ogromny, drewniany mur. Co najbardziej przykuło jego uwagę, to ojciec, odwrócony do niego plecami przez dłuższą chwilę, przeszukujący skórzany neseser przy akompaniamencie złorzeczeń i przekleństw. I nagle zamarł w bezruchu, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, czego z tamtej odległości chłopiec nie potrafił wyłapać uchem. Ojciec obrócił się bez pośpiechu, ukazując ten swój straszliwy uśmiech człowieka, który nie może mieć dobrych zamiarów.

Eren był przerażony.

Eren krzyczał.

Grisha wrzeszczał, szarpiąc chłopca za rękaw.

Eren płakał.

I nagle zapanowała ciemność, a gdy się ocknął, dookoła było mnóstwo krwi.

Teraz zaś… teraz próbował się do niego przekonać – naprawdę próbował! Pewne uwagi puszczał mimo uszu, unikał bezpośredniej konfrontacji, wykonywał obowiązki domowe w miarę możliwości i co dostawał w zamian? Grisha dokładał wszelkich starań, by uprzykrzyć synowi życie i wymazać mu z pamięci wszystkie miłe wspomnienia z nim związane. Niegdyś pragnął zrobić coś dla dobra ludzkości, lecz tamte idee, tak podniosłe i wspaniałe, upadły dawno temu. Dziś ludzie potrzebowali silnej broni, ale nie po to, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo – sami byli sobie zagrożeniem. A wolność? Wolność była tylko iluzją; cudownym, spokojnym snem w barwach tęczy.

Ósmego dnia ojciec został wezwany do Arlertów. Wyruszył z samego rana i wrócił dopiero późną nocą, jakiś taki podenerwowany i zmęczony. Milczał, przewracając złotą obrączkę pomiędzy chudymi palcami, migoczącą w bladym świetle świec, rozstawionych na stole w kształt okręgu.

Grisha nabrał powietrze głęboko do płuc i trzymał tak przez parę sekund, pragnąc wsłuchać się w subtelny odgłos bosych stóp, leniwie stąpających jedna za drugą w kierunku stołu. Wypuścił je dopiero po dłuższej chwili, płynnie i miarowo, trącając tańczące na knotach płomienie.

– Co z nim? – zapadło pytanie.

Powoli uniósł wzrok w stronę wątłej postaci, odsuwającej krzesło po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Oboje bladzi i wyczerpani, przez moment wpatrywali się sobie w oczy, próbując wyczytać jakąś przełomową informację.

– Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

– Czy to dziwne, że martwię się o kogoś, kto jest mi bliski? Czy aż tak ojca, kurwa, dziwi, że nie mogę spać, bo skręca mnie w żołądku na myśl o tym, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel może nie dożyć następnego wieczora? Niechże ojciec pojmie, że mam dość oglądania skatowanych zwłok, rzezi i pobojowisk. Mam niespełna szesnaście lat i powinienem grać z kolegami w piłkę na podwórku, a nie wąchać odór śmierci!

– E-Eren, wyrażaj się – wydukał zszokowany Grisha, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę okna.

– Obowiązek rozszarpał moje dzieciństwo na strzępy. Musiałem… Nie, wszyscy musieliśmy bardzo szybko dorosnąć i nauczyć się walczyć. A wiesz po co? Żeby tacy zdziadziali, narzekający na wszystko ludzie jak ty mogli wyjść z domu, nie obawiając się o własne życie! Okaż trochę szacunku i zrozumienia, i przestań w końcu traktować mnie jak bachora.

Grisha ułożył obydwie dłonie na blacie, jedna na drugiej, tak, by za chwilę spleść palce w warkocz, pragnąc ukryć nie tyle przygnębienie, co zakłopotanie. Na sekundkę przymknął powieki, by po chwili zamglone tęczówki mogły opaść na poobgryzane paznokcie.

– Odpowiesz mi na pytanie? – Głos chłopca był teraz miękki i cichy.

Następny, głęboki wdech zapowiadał zdanie ważące z tysiąc kilogramów, uwięzione głęboko w odmętach potoku ojcowskich myśli. Mężczyzna nie potrafił spojrzeć synowi prosto w oczy, cała pewność siebie ulotniła się z jego ciała w ułamku sekundy, toteż wzrok błądził gdzieś w okolicy linii włosów młodzieńca.

– Wiesz co? Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, bo nie chcę, żebyś winił mnie za całe zło tego świata, ale jesteś już w takim wieku, że potrafisz podjąć świadomą decyzję. W takim wypadku jestem zobowiązany do przekazania ci kilku faktów. Po pierwsze: ten chłopiec ma bardzo wysoką gorączkę, a na dodatek cały czas wymiotuje i nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co mam z tym zrobić. Nafaszerowałem go prochami i zastrzykami, bo tradycyjne metody zawiodły już na wstępie, a jak na moment odwróciłem się, żeby podać mu szklankę wody, on już spał. Ten dzieciak był kompletnie wykończony. Strasznie rzęził przy oddychaniu i głowię się, czy to nie zapalenie płuc. A może ma objawy cholery? Sam już nie wiem…

– Jezu… – wyszeptał Eren, przymykając zaczerwienione powieki.

Grisha rzucił w stronę syna jedno spojrzenie pełne współczucia, tym razem pozbawione jakiegokolwiek chłodu, zazwyczaj towarzyszącego jego sercu, które raptem nieomal pękło wpół, mając przed sobą figurę młodego, złamanego mężczyzny. Jako ojciec powinien być twardy. Powinien być nieustępliwy. Powinien powiedzieć, co jest dobre, a co złe i jak postępować, żeby nie popełniać błędów swoich rodziców. Powinien być dobrym wzorem do naśladowania, a tymczasem zawiódł na całej linii.

– Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie – odezwał się w końcu Eren, przerywając jedwabną nić ciszy. Niespokojny, wodził palcami po wypolerowanym blacie stołu.

– Dziś – zaczął Grisha, poprawiając okulary na nosie. – możesz pytać, o co tylko zechcesz.

Chłopiec zawahał się przed otworzeniem ust. A jeśli to był nieodpowiedni moment? Jeśli ojciec się zdenerwuje, jeśli nie pamięta, albo, co gorsza, sam nie wie? Po przemyśleniu sprawy…

_A, pieprzyć to._

– Co znajdowało się w piwnicy? Dałeś mi ten klucz z jakiegoś powodu – powiedział nastolatek, delikatnie gładząc przedmiot, usytuowany na piersi. – To raczej nie miało mi służyć jako ozdoba, co?

– Ależ to już nie ma znaczenia! – wypalił mężczyzna niemal natychmiast. – Giganci zostali raz na zawsze wymazani z ksiąg i rycin.

– Przestań! – ryknął Eren, uderzając pięścią w stół z takim impetem, że przewrócił dwie z pięciu świec. Oddychał płytko przez zaciśnięte zęby, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na woskowe strugi, prowadzące przez blat aż na posadzkę pod jego nogami. – Po prostu… Ach, niech cię szlag! Mam dość twoich kłamstw. Wciąż unikasz tematu, a jeśli coś mówisz, to starasz się zataić jak najwięcej informacji. Na dodatek bez ustanku pieprzysz tym swoim formalnym językiem! Czy choć raz nie możemy porozmawiać jak ojciec z synem? Nie jestem twoim pacjentem, do jasnej cholery!

– Idź spać. Za moment obudzisz matkę. Dobranoc, Eren – wycedził Grisha przez zęby.

– Pewnie sam nie wiesz, co tam było! A może nie znajdowało się tam nic wartego uwagi? Skąd wiesz, że sobie tego wszystkiego nie uroiłeś? Sprzedajesz ludziom bajki, które nie śniły się największym poetom. Jak mam…

– Zamknij się! – wrzasnął w końcu mężczyzna, przerywając synowi wpół zdania. – Wyjdź. Najlepiej wyjdź i nigdy, przenigdy więcej się do mnie nie odzywaj.

Nie pierwszy raz, serce Erena rozsypało się na milion kawałków, wraz z radością i jakąkolwiek nadzieją, pozostawiając powłokę zapchaną do oporu negatywnymi emocjami. Skierował w stronę ojca jedno, ostatnie spojrzenie, świadczące o straconym zaufaniu i żalu. Odszedł. Znów.

Wybiegł z kuchni zapłakany, w progu mijając się z zaspaną matką.

– Ty stary durniu, coś znów narobił? – zapytała, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia.

* * *

Od tamtej pory nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, przez wiele dni i nocy wpatrując się w blade światło księżyca, przechodzącego niespiesznie w kolejne fazy. Aż do dnia dwunastego.

Wraz z otrzymaniem przez ojca wezwania na front, życie Jaegerów wywróciło się do góry nogami. To, co działo się przy wyprowadzeniu Grishy przez żołnierzy…

Eren stał przy schodach, oglądając całą scenę z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Nie do końca rejestrował, co właśnie działo się wokół niego, zupełnie jak gdyby był otumaniony jakimś niezwykle silnym lekiem. Wszystko wydawało się tak absurdalne, groteskowe, że gdyby dzień wcześniej ktoś powiedział chłopcu o akcji wyciągania ojca z domu nad ranem, zwyczajnie by go wyśmiał. A teraz? To była brutalna rzeczywistość, która wtargnęła w jego życia z brudnymi buciorami w ułamku sekundy. Momentalnie się otrząsnął, początkowo słysząc jedynie bębnienie w drzwi z okrzykiem _„Macht auf!"_, a zaraz potem matkę, podbiegającą do niego i ciągnącą go za rękę do kuchni.

– Pomóż mi z tym włazem! – warknęła, próbując odciągnąć masywne płyty, znajdujące się pod stołem.

– Kolejna piwnica? Poważnie? – zapytał Eren z ironią, widząc wycięty w podłodze kwadrat wielkości metr na metr. – Co wy z tym macie, do jasnej cholery?!

– Zamilcz, młody człowieku i choć raz w życiu mnie posłuchaj. Wejdź tam, zanim cię zgwałcą, a potem rozstrzelają, albo jeszcze gorzej…

Carla skutecznie ucięła dyskusję, nim drzwi wejściowe na dobre rozstały się z futryną pod naporem trojga mężczyzn, którzy już po chwili znajdowali się na piętrze, gotowi połamać Grishy wszystkie kończyny, gdyby tylko nie wyraził zgody na uczestnictwo w walkach. Ledwo zdążył naciągnąć na siebie stare kalesony, a już był wleczony po schodach do wyjścia.

– Jest tu ktoś jeszcze? – zapytał jeden z żołnierzy.

_Bert,_ Eren nieomal krzyknął, nim zasłonił usta dłonią. Opanował się w samą porę. Jeszcze brakowało, żeby przez swoją głupotę i porywczość narobił gorszej biedy.

– Nie – odpowiedział ze spokojem Grisha.

– Na pewno?

– Przysięgam!

– Zobaczymy ile warte jest twoje słowo. Panowie, do roboty! Przeszukać dom! _Schneller! _Nie mamy całego dnia.

„Już po nas" wrzasnął Eren w myślach, nasłuchując odgłosu stukających butów, tłuczonego szkła i przewracanych mebli. W przeciągu niespełna dwóch tygodni spotkało go tyle nieszczęść, że przez moment rozważał, czy może nie lepiej byłoby powiesić się na strychu. O ile dziś nie wyręczy go któryś z żołnierzy.

Spojrzał na bladą jak papier twarz matki, oświetloną szczątkowo dzięki światłu, wpadającemu przez szczeliny pomiędzy deskami. W oczach skulonej pomiędzy starą, zniszczoną komodą a ścianą kobiety, dostrzegł terror. On… Nigdy nie widział jej w tak przerażającym stanie.

Strach osiągnął apogeum.

Zajrzą tu, czy nie? Właz nie był solidnie zamaskowany i z bliska można było dostrzec zawiasy, odbijające światło wpadające przez okna. Chłopiec pierwszy raz w życiu począł żarliwie modlić się w duchu o przetrwanie. _Nadzieja umiera ostatnia_, powtarzał sobie w myślach na przemian _z Boże, tyś wielki i miłosierny, dopomóż. Jeśli istniejesz, choć pewnie nie, w każdym razie nigdy w ciebie nie wierzyłem, ale pomóż, proszę._ To nie była ta sama sytuacja, jak z rodzicami Mikasy. Tutaj nie mógł sobie pozwolić na walkę wręcz, bo zanim zdążyłby złapać za nóż, zostałby podziurawiony jak szwajcarski ser, obrywając serią z karabinu. Zdolność do regeneracji przepadła wraz z rozpoczęciem nowego życia. Pozostała jedynie wiara.

* * *

Od czasu incydentu z ojcem minęło kilka dni. Eren nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem wyszli z matką w jednym kawałku. Przecież ci mężczyźni przez moment znajdowali się tuż nad nimi, widział ich podeszwy przez szczeliny w deskach, niespełna metr dalej nad ich głowami. W jednej chwili serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, łomocząc, jakby na górze trwało bombardowanie Berlina, zaś krew odpłynęła z twarzy i nie odważył się wydać z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Czas zatrzymał się wraz z jego oddechem.

Potem nagle odeszli, stwierdzając, że nikogo tu nie znajdą. Przetrząsnęli wszystkie szafki i kąty, dosłownie – wywrócili dom do góry nogami, wychodząc bez ofiar. Ponadto nikt nie śmiał podejść do stołu, jak gdyby jakaś niesamowita siła odwiodła ich od tego pomysłu. Gdy tylko odgłos kroków zamilkł, Eren zapragnął jak najszybciej wydostać się na powierzchnię, jednak został zatrzymany przez silny uścisk matki. Carla nie musiała nic mówić - jej przeszklone oczy wyrażały wszystko to, co mogła przekazać werbalnie. „Siedź, bałwanie, jeszcze moment." upomniała syna. „W każdej chwili mogą wrócić." I chłopak usłuchał, spędzając w jej towarzystwie trzy kolejne godziny.

O ile w tamtym momencie jeszcze jakoś się trzymała, o tyle wraz z zamknięciem drzwi dotarło do niej, do czego doszło przed kilkoma godzinami. Najpierw zapadła nieznośna cisza, a niedługo potem została rozerwana szlochem, trwającym dniami i nocami. Carla nie potrafiła pogodzić się z sytuacją. Nie jadła, nie piła, nie wychodziła z sypialni i choć chłopak przynosił jej jedzenie i próbował w jakikolwiek sposób złagodzić psychiczne rany, nie umiała dojść do zgody ze świadomością straty. W głębi duszy czuła, że nie wróci.

Bezustannie leżała na łóżku, przykryta grubym kocem, przesiąkniętym ledwie już wyczuwalnym zapachem perfum i potu, zapachem jej i Grishy. Załzawionymi oczami wyglądała przez okno, obserwując ruch ciemnych chmur, odchodzących daleko przez, cieplejszy z każdym dniem, podmuch wiatru. Eren często kładł się obok i obejmował ją, trwając tak do następnego wschodu słońca.

– Idę do Armina – zakomunikował któregoś dnia, zachodząc do jej pokoju koło południa.

Wraz z nadejściem poranka Carla zamilkła, w głębi duszy wiedząc, że czas się otrząsnąć i zacząć normalnie funkcjonować. Nie mogła spędzić w tym łóżku reszty swoich dni. Eren miał dopiero piętnaście lat i choć był bardzo samodzielny, wciąż nie rozumiał wielu rzeczy i ktoś musiał sprostać misji nakierowania go na właściwą drogę. Któż miał to zrobić, jeśli nie ona? Ponadto, dom – jaka z niej gospodyni, skoro nie potrafi sprzątnąć bajzlu, niezależnie jakiego rodzaju i wielkości by on nie był?

– Wrócę wieczorem, dobra? Nie martw się o mnie, nic mi się nie stanie. – Chłopak podrapał się w głowę, rozmyślając, czy aby na pewno o niczym nie zapomniał. – Ach, jeszcze jedno. Posprzątałem, jak spałaś. Także tego… Cześć.

Zwróciła wzrok w stronę syna, mrugając kilka razy w nadziei, że przegoni sprzed oczu mgłę i zobaczy coś więcej, niż tylko zarysowaną sylwetkę młodzieńca, odwracającego się na pięcie. Gardło bolało ją do tego stopnia, że nie była w stanie przekazać chociażby jednego, prostego zdania. Tak bardzo chciała coś powiedzieć, chociaż szepnąć, lecz jedyny dźwięk, który wydobył się z jej krtani, okazał się być cichym skrzekiem.

_Uważaj na siebie. Tacy jak ja i ty… W tym państwie nie byliśmy, nie jesteśmy i nigdy nie będziemy mile widziani. To nie nasz dom, to nie jest nasza ojczyzna, Eren. Choćbyś nie wiem jak się starał, nie poczujesz się tutaj tak, jak wśród swoich, nawet jeśli w połowie należysz tutaj._

* * *

Dość dobrze pamiętał drogę prowadzącą do kamienicy, w której mieściło się mieszkanie Arlertów. Prosta i krótka, była tylko nieskomplikowanym fragmentem rozległego labiryntu, stworzonego przez wysokie budynki wokół centrum. Niespiesznie mijał kolejne, poszarzałe budowle, przy okazji przyglądając się na pozór jednolitym oknom, które, gdy bliżej się przyjrzeć, różniły się od siebie tylko wzorem firan, trzymających się na starych karniszach na słowo honoru.

Sporą część tej dzielnicy stanowili emigranci, którzy nie zdążyli wycofać się do Polski czy Francji. Eren bardzo rzadko ich widywał – zdarzało się, że zamieszkiwali u innych ludzi w zamian za pomoc czy pieniądze. Ci, którym nie udało się uciec… Cóż, z tego, co tłumaczył mu Armin, byli wywożeni do obozów pracy… albo zabijani na miejscu. Jaeger o mało nie zwymiotował, słysząc co najmniej piętnaście sposobów pozbycia się tej części społeczeństwa, która, zdaniem nazistów, zatruwała czystą rasę. Co z tym systemem było nie tak? Dlaczego świat upadł tak nisko? Ludzie zachowywali się gorzej niż zwierzęta.

– Co jest? – szepnął chłopiec sam do siebie, mocniej naciągając kaptur na głowę.

Im bliżej kamienicy się znajdował, tym więcej ludzi mijał. Początkowo pojedyncze jednostki, z każdą chwilą rozrastały się coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż do skupiska niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Zazwyczaj ziejąca pustką uliczka, nagle zapełniła się po brzegi i można było odnieść wrażenie, że to wszystko za moment pęknie, sprowadzając najwyższe budowle do poziomu parteru. Widział dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki ludzi, taranujących się nawzajem, byle tylko ujrzeć, co się dzieje.

I raptem zamarł w bezruchu, wbijając wzrok w punkt naprzeciwko, oddzielony murem co najmniej dwudziestu głów. Kilka rzędów dalej słyszał płacz, zaś nieco bliżej ktoś wykrzykiwał, że dobrze im tak i powinni zostać powieszeni. Jeszcze inni próbowali go przekrzyczeć i tak jedno przez drugie, z czego z całego zamieszania Eren wyłapał może z trzy zdania.

Do tej pory był po prostu zdziwiony. Strach przejął nad nim władzę dopiero w momencie, gdy zobaczył Kirschteina, wyprowadzającego starego Arlerta przez drzwi frontowe, a razem z nim kilkanaścioro innych osób. Dawny Eren bez chwili namysłu rzuciłby się na pomoc, jednak obecny stał się słabą, delikatną cipą, która jedyne co mogła zrobić, to zaszyć się w tłumie ludzi. Zachował się jak ostatni szczur – stchórzył, a przecież nie tego go uczono. Nóż sam otwierał się w kieszeni, gdy patrzył, jak Armin wybiega boso na bruk i próbuje szarpać któregoś z oficerów, a w zamian za rozerwanie rękawa płaszcza, zostaje uderzony w twarz z takim impetem, że upada na ziemię, obcierając sobie przy tym policzek i przedramię.

– Armin! – szarpnął się Eren, lecz nie zdoławszy przebić się przez tłum, stracił równowagę i przechylił się na kogoś z tyłu, przypominając kostkę domino, opadającą bezwładnie na czyjąś komendę. Ktoś wrzasnął, ktoś zaklął… I ktoś chwycił chłopca za ramię, przeciągając w bok, wprost pod ścianę jednego z budynków.

– Co do… – zaczął, jednakże zaniechał dokończenia wypowiedzi, nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć w to, co widniało przed jego oczami. – Marco, ty żyjesz! Ale… ale…

– Eren, nic nie mów – poprosił. – Jak tylko tłum co nieco się rozpierzchnie, zaopiekujemy się Arminem i wtedy wszystko ci wytłumaczę.

– Ale on jest ciężko chory, nie może ot tak po prostu leżeć sobie na bruku w środku zimy!

– Csii – uciszył go Marco. – Jeśli mówię, że będzie dobrze, to tak będzie, rozumiesz?

Eren w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową, z uwagą przyglądając się chłopcu. _Nie zmienił się nic a nic, _przemknęło mu przez myśl podczas studiowania fizjonomii ciemnowłosego. Te same, piwne oczka, patrzące na świat z radością, doszukując się samych pozytywnych aspektów, nawet w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, w jakiej akurat się znajdowali. I te piegi, odejmujące mu powagi…

Odetchnął z ulgą.

* * *

– Więc mówisz mi, że podczas jednego z tych chorych eksperymentów straciłeś kontrolę i nagle… Myk, jesteś w centrum Berlina w czasie drugiej wojny światowej, tak? – pytał Bodt, nie bardzo wierząc w to, co słyszy. – Na dodatek twoja matka ma depresję po tym, jak zgarnęli ojca do woja?

– Dokładnie tak było – przytaknął Eren, patrząc rozmówcy prosto w oczy. – I nie potrafię się dłużej przemieniać – dodał po chwili.

Marco uniósł dłonie to skroni, po czym przymknął znużone powieki tak, jak gdyby choć na chwilę pragnął ukryć się przed światem, po czym głośno westchnął. Ten dzień… To wszystko było tak pokręcone i męczące, że miał ochotę ułożyć się na łóżku obok Armina i zapaść w spokojny, głęboki sen, by choć na moment uciec od rzeczywistości.

Dzisiaj tyle się działo… Spotkał dwójkę – och, przepraszam – trójkę przyjaciół, z czego zdolny do rozmowy jest tylko jeden, bo drugi leży na łóżku tuż za nim, majacząc coś na skraju śmierci, zaś trzeci po całym incydencie rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

– Dobrze, że chociaż ty cokolwiek pamiętasz – mruknął, przeczesując palcami kasztanowe kosmyki.

– Armin także pomału zaczął sobie coś przypominać. Widział cię we śnie – oświadczył Eren, błądząc wzrokiem po bladej twarzy Arlerta.

– Tak?

– Myślę, że po tej akcji z dziadkiem poukłada sobie wszystko w główce. Ja już odkryłem, na jakiej zasadzie to wszystko działa. Wszyscy troje nie żyjemy, prawda?

Bodt spoglądał na niego z zaciekawieniem. Choć Eren nie zmienił się zewnętrznie, jego umysł dojrzał, zaś temperament odrobinę przygasł. Teraz był człowiekiem, jak każdy inny – słabym, niemalże całkowicie bezbronnym wobec okrucieństwa świata, toteż nauczył się kontrolować gniew i analizować sytuację. Tylko ciekawe, jak długo ma zamiar trzymać się tego schematu…

– Zakładam, że nasze zwłoki zostały spalone – tłumaczył dalej. – Jednakże wspomnienia przeżyły. Ojciec mówił, że najprawdopodobniej przeskakujemy w czasie do epok, które są zbliżone realiom, w których przyszło nam niegdyś żyć. A pamięć? Słyszałeś kiedyś powiedzenie, że ciało umiera, zaś dusza pozostaje wieczna? Jakoś tak to leciało, nie pamiętam dokładnie, nieistotne. Piję do tego, że niezależnie od ciała, w jakim się urodzimy, ślad po „dawnych nas" pozostanie, choćby to miała być tak uboga cząstka, z jaką na chwilę obecną musi zmierzyć się nasz przyjaciel.

– Eren, a co jeśli on nam nie uwierzy? Mówiłeś, że na początku zachowywał się, jakby miał cię za chorego na umyśle. Jaką mamy szansę, że nie każe nam się wynieść i zostawić go w spokoju? Jeśli pójdzie szukać dziadka, jak tylko wstanie z łóżka?

– Musi nam uwierzyć. Tylko tak możemy przetrwać.

I oboje zamilkli, nasłuchując cichych szeptów Armina, mówiącego coś z przejęciem o pani w czarnym welonie, pomału sunącej w jego stronę. Piękna, silna i dostojna, lustrowała go zimnym spojrzeniem, już wyglądając zza drzwi szafy, które w rzeczywistości były zamknięte na klucz.

Zrobili co mogli – co jakiś czas zmieniali zimne okłady i szczelnie opatulili kocami, zaś z samego rana planowali podać jakieś leki przeciwbólowe, które miały nieco złagodzić objawy. Eren nie widział innej możliwości, jak tylko złamać obietnicę daną matce. Nie było mowy, żeby zostawiać Arlerta w tak tragicznym stanie.

Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zapadł w sen, z którego tak bardzo nie chciał się obudzić... Śniła mu się przeszłość, te najpiękniejsze chwile: nocne rozmowy w cztery oczy i czułe pocałunki, które rozpłynęły się jeszcze przed wschodem słońca.

* * *

**Szanowni państwo, otóż jest to jeden z tekstów, z których jestem zadowolona, tak jeszcze średnio na jeża, a zdarza się to niezwykle rzadko. **

**W następnym odcinku zobaczymy, cóż takiego działo się u Arlerta i o ile plany się nie zmienią, zobaczymy, jak tam inba po drugiej stronie.**

**Mój tumblr ze szkicami: **


	5. To ja sobie pogadam, dobrze?

Szanowni państwo, odstawiam ten fik na dłuższy moment. Na długo. Bardzo długo. O ile nie w ogóle. Może w tym czasie zrealizuję inny pomysł z tego fandomu (kilka ich mam) i nie tylko…

…choooociaaaż nie widzę nadziei na doprowadzenie do końca czegokolwiek. Początkowo myślałam, że i ten się wybroni, jednak po jakimś czasie (och, panie, toż to już pół roku) stwierdzam, że kolejne rozdziały, a także wielki finał, są pokurwione bardziej, niż moje życie. Może to zapiję i przemyślę na nowo, bo chwilowo kompletnie nie mam weny, a istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że po respie "na świeżo" spojrzę na ten szajs.

Póki co, w mroku pozostaję łowcą komarów.

Pozdrawiam, Naleśnior.

Tumblr ze szkycamy: yyyguana-yyyrek


End file.
